Secret
by Kaishiru
Summary: Zero really detests vampires... So when he finds himself falling for the pureblood vampire in the Night Class, things only become more complicated. AU (KanamexZero)
1. Glare

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight or its characters nor gain any sort of profit off of them. The only thing I own is this fanfiction.**

 **Warning:** There will be male x male content in this fanfiction. Kaname x Zero (KaZe) in particular. If that bothers you, then please do click the back button or just close out of the tab.

* * *

That time when I was eight. I hadn't realized there is such thing as evil vampires. I found them to be as beautiful as the angels in the heavens I used to believe in. That was until that day when the nurse at our elementary school had dropped below Level-E. Something not really a vampire but a monster. Something I never thought I would see in my lifetime despite being in a family of hunters. At least this is what I thought when I was only eight. Wow, I was really naive, wasn't I. It wasn't exactly a question I asked myself. The answer was very much obvious. I was naive. Ichiru and I... we held onto this believe that all doctors and nurses were truly good people. That they wouldn't hurt anyone they legitimately try to save with all their might. Even if they happen to be vampires. Just like the nice nurse at our school... That woman...she changed into a feral, ravenous monster I didn't even recognize. This is what a vampire is? No, that is a vampire, a low level vampire to be exact. One who's hunger had taken so much control over them to the point it's consumed who they were. Essentially, they were like those who don't have souls and are only driven by pure instinct. Still I tried to defend her and when I did, Yagari-sensei had lost his eye. All because of our naivety and innocent beliefs of doctors and vampires...

When I returned to him after he had told me to run, I profusely apologized, averting my lilac eyes from his partially bandaged face. He didn't say much other than a few words on the lines of "Don't worry about it." Kind of like he didn't mind getting hurt. I decided to give myself a bit of a permission to look at him fully in his face as he started speaking to me seriously. Of course, he was blunt and I was used to that even as he said me and my brother were idiots. I can admit that. He also told me that vampires were evil deplorable creatures who only see humans as food.

"Master, why do vampires hurt humans?"

"Because they are pitiful beings who live only by instinct. That is why we hunt them. Vampire hunters like the Kiryu family, your family, and myself exist for that very purpose." Yagari-sensei glanced up at me with his good left eye with seriousness in his expression. I had almost looked away from his face, knowing I was the one who caused him to get hurt. It's my fault... Still he didn't seem to mind as he set his hand on my shoulder before speaking to me again.

"Do you understand now, Zero? Vampires can only ever be our enemy..."

Yes, he was right... And I knew it too. The woman who attacked him was beautiful but she was also Level-E... I tried to defend her when she changed into a horrifying, savage monster before us. Because of my foolishness, Yagari-sensei lost his right eye because of he was protecting me and my younger twin. All because we children held a belief that all doctors and nurses were truly good people. That they wouldn't hurt anyone. Even if they were vampires... Our naivety has caused our teacher to lose his eye. I felt guilty for even returning to him even after sensei told me and Ichiru to run. I came back to know this and to thank him for trying to protect us.

He told me... "Vampires can only be our enemy."

…...

He is right about that.

—

Present Day.

Screaming girls... Loud, exuberant, and expectant girls. This is rather annoying. My ears ring from their shrieks as I and Yuki rush to push them back from the still closed gates. The same gates which serves as some sort of barrier between the Day Class and Night Class students. At the same time, the Day Class girls push forward in hopes of overwhelming us. I threaten them with a glare, not too fierce but it is enough to make them cower and simmer down a little. Sometimes I really wish Headmaster Cross would get more people on the Disciplinary Committee to assist me and Yuki. Trying to ward back over three hundred girls is truly a hassle.

Just as soon the sun sets behind the trees, the doors separating our two worlds begins to open. The shrieking around me only proceeds to grow louder, to my dismay. My mood only worsens when I sense them before I can see them. The Night Class. Fantastic. I will have to deal with babysitting these vampires. Tonight will be an uneventful night yet again even if something occasionally happens on one of these nights. I resist letting out a sigh as Kaname walks past me and goes over to Yuki who is still trying to keep these girls away from the Night Class. I swear I saw a flicker of irritation in her eye when they screamed Kaname's name. To this day, I can never understand why Yuki liked Kaname as much as she does. There's nothing admirable about him. At least I think so. She clearly doesn't understand that he is a vampire whose only desire in life is to drink blood from humans. Mindless beasts. But my words go through her head as if they don't matter. It's frustrating. If I have to, I will drill it into her head constantly until she finally gets it.

Kaname said something endearing to Yuki that caused me to roll my eyes in exasperation. I can't believe she's falling for that vampire's words. The rest of the Night Class seems to be leering over the two of them and I figure it was time to remind Kuran that class will be starting for his kind soon. I walk over to him and Yuki in a few short strides and pried his hand (a little forcefully) off of her head.

"Classes are about to start, Kuran. You don't want to be late." I reminded him coolly. He just chuckled which only heightened my irritation towards him.

"How scary," he said, sounding sarcastic before his tone turned gentle. It's obvious to me he's speaking to only Yuki. "I'll see you later, Miss Disciplinary Committee."

"Ah... Yes, Kaname." Yuki murmured, tripping over her words as her face turned a rose-colored shade.

Kaname turned on his heel then joined his vampire classmates on walking towards the building for their evening classes. Yuki and I had to struggle to hold off the still screeching girls from tackling us to get to the vampires. I spot one of the girls with a camera and I glare at her.

"Hey you! No pictures!" I shout at her.

"But it's just one photo! I want to take one of Aido-sama!" she begged, squeaking minutely at the harshness of my voice.

"Taking photos are against the rules. Don't make me tell you again." That did it. She reluctantly put her camera away then began to retreat to the dorms with the rest of the girls, thankfully. I let out a sigh of relief before turning to Yuki. I needed to talk to her too.

"You know, having such affection for Kuran is completely unethical." She glared at me but I just kept going. "As someone who is supposed to keep the rest of the Day Class from knowing, you're doing a poor job in keeping your own feelings in check."

"I know what you're going to say, Zero. You're going to say "He is different from us." or "He's a vampire." I know all of that." She sighed, her blush wouldn't leave her cheeks as we went to the building the Night Class are attending classes inside of. "But I can't stop liking him. It's impossible. Just like you can't stop hating him for what he is."

I glare at her for that comment. She can't seriously compare my hatred for vampires with her love for them. I have my reasons for hating them. Purebloods especially. She should know that already.

"Sorry." she said quickly when she noticed the look in my eyes, looking guilty.

"Whatever. Let's just get this night over with so we can sleep." And hopefully the vampires will finish class sooner than usual. I'm not feeling good and I don't want to end up biting Yuki again. Or I will never escape Kaname's glare for a while each time his dark crimson eyes rests on her neck. The same neck that I bite into when my cravings become unbearable and is covered with an obvious bandage the next day. I try not to breathe through my nose, to keep Yuki's scent from affecting me too much, as I scan the campus grounds with careful eyes. Hopefully Yuki is doing the same and she won't be distracted again tonight.

We end up on top of one of the buildings facing the one where the Night Class is attending their evening classes and we have a good view of them as usual. Just in case something goes wrong, we can just jump down and quickly put an order to things. It's too soon to say if things will go wrong or not. I guess it is a wait-and-see type of thing. Either way, I'm confident I will do what is necessary to restore order...with or without using my Bloody Rose.

The rest of the night goes on and I sense Yuki is staring at only one spot after hearing her longing sighs. She does this every time yet I have to remind her what her job is.

"Yuki." I began, not looking at her.

"I-I'm just making sure the Night Class is behaving as they should!" she stated in a defensive tone.

"Sure." I'm irritated. She shouldn't be staring at him so much. It's like he has completely dazzled her. Yuki should know better than to fall for someone like him.

"Zero...I know you don't like him but he's not a bad person." I resisted to scoff at that. "You already know he's the one who saved me from a bad vampire, right?"

I say nothing but only nod.

"So even if every vampire in the world is bad to you, Kaname isn't one of them. I am grateful he proved that he isn't scary when he saved me back then." She smiled ruefully as she recalled those old memories of hers.

Yes, she's told me this story a couple of times before. Honestly, I think it's incredulous but at the same time, it's a wonder she's even developed such strong feelings for Kaname. And how she's not afraid of vampires at all. I am curious if she is masking her fear with undying love for the one who saved her. I shake my head at this. Not even Yuki is that blind to the negative qualities of vampires. Though I shouldn't be one to talk. Not at all.

"Just because he has done one good deed doesn't mean he's a good person, Yuki." I told her.

"But you don't know that either." She retorts as I look at her as if she said something completely moronic.

I realize quickly I am never going to win this argument. So I just drop the conversation there. Her love for Kaname (and probably all vampires) and my disdain for him are on two different wavelengths. She still thinks they are good even though there were times she has encountered bad ones. Even Aido bit her once. Yuki is really a good person. Naive but still a good person with a gentle soul. Maybe if I hadn't been attacked by a vampire five years ago, I wouldn't have such a strong hatred of them. And I would probably still think they're like us humans, but with fangs. However, I won't be thinking that anytime soon. Not when I'm like those beasts too. I really hate them...and myself.

During our watch, I glance into the classroom at the Night Class. They are behaving normally, like humans. I guess that is expected considering the Day Class thinks they are human too. My eyes shifted minutely over to Kaname. Poised as ever as he pays attention to the lesson with a bored expression on his face. I can see why the vast majority of the Day Class girls fall over themselves over him. He is quite good looking to say the least. Though I will never admit that to Yuki or anyone. Especially to Kaname. I bet that compliment goes straight to his head and he doesn't want to admit it. I tear my eyes away from his face and make sure the other Night Class students are behaving properly.

While I scan the campus again, I feel an unbearable cramp in my stomach. I'm going to be sick. So I dash off the rooftop then make my way down two flights of stairs to leave the building. Yuki is calling out to me, saying I need to come back. I don't listen to her while I try to keep the nausea from building up further. Running isn't really helping with the nausea either. I barely make it to the bathroom at the Headmaster's residence and grab either side of the toilet. I emptied whatever was in my stomach into the toilet.

No, it wasn't the vampires that made me sick. These damn blood tablets are to blame. I'm trying to deal with taking them despite the fact they are making me sick. I'm just desperate to not drink Yuki's blood so often. My hunger is growing...no doubt about it. How long am I going to be able to keep a hold on it from getting worse?

I finished emptying my stomach then flushed the toilet and sat down beside it, leaning my head against the wall. I ache all over a little. It's normal for it to hurt after I'm that violently sick. Every time I take those blood tablets.

While I try to recuperate myself, I hear a knock against the door of the bathroom. I immediately sense who it is on the other side of it. _Shit._

"Kiryu, may I come in?" Kaname asks.

"No. Leave now." I say, my voice sounding weaker than I had intended to be. I really hate being sick. Hoping he would leave, I don't say anything else. However...

The door opens and I am glaring up at him as he enters the bathroom. I bet he finds this sight pathetic.

"You don't look well." he says, sounding indifferent.

"Thanks for stating the obvious, Kuran." I retort. "You are supposed to be in class."

He ignores what I had said to him. "I don't know how you will protect Yuki while you're so weak."

"Shut up. If you're so worried, why don't you protect her yourself? You know you want to."

I notice Kaname chuckling lightly as I glare at him fiercely. "You're the only one who gives me that defiant look. At least I know you're not a total weakling. But it also pisses me off."

He fishes in his pockets and takes out a small casing that fit in the palm of his hand then tossed it to me. I caught it easily, which kind of surprised me. Guess being sick moments earlier didn't make my reflexes any slower. I glance at the case and opened it before my eyes narrowed. What the fuck. Blood tablets. More blood tablets and more chances to be sick. Is he trying to kill me?

"Take those, Kiryu. And throw the ones already in possession away." he commanded. This was too strange. Why is he asking this of me?

"Why should I take these? You know blood tablets don't do anything but make me sick."

"The blood tablets I've given you will not make you sick. You will be able to go about your day as you done before." he stated casually. "Take one tonight and you'll feel better."

"I rather not." I don't really believe him. He might be trying to kill me faster because I'm a regular vampire who is teetering on the edge of insanity and blood. Kaname moves closer to me and examines my features. I can't find it in myself to move away considering how little space I have anyway.

"Stay sick if you want. I don't particularly care but I know you want to stop drinking Yuki's blood. I need for you to stop that too. For someone who hates vampires, you drink more blood than the rest of us."

"It's...not like I had a choice in the matter." This is not the first time he has touched on the fact I can't control my thirst in a negative way. Feeling pissed, I am just itching to shoot him in the thigh for that comment. Even if it's true, I rather not hear it from him of all people. Goddamn vampire.

"If you don't like the fact you desire blood often, why not drink mine? It'll help with the cravings." He offered, I could feel my throat burning slightly from the thirst along with it being slightly irritated from vomiting minutes ago.

"No. I rather drink bleach." I reply coldly. Then I glanced at the tablets that were given to me then thought for a moment. Maybe I can take these but not because _**he**_ told me so moments ago. I just don't want to drink his blood. I rather not drink any vampire's blood. I honestly would rather starve or go into madness.

Kaname chuckles slightly then reaches into my pocket to take the other blood tablets. He flushes them down the toilet then turns to me. "Now that you don't have the other blood tablets, you can take those. I don't intend to harm you for now, Kiryu. So take them."

With that, Kaname leaves the bathroom and I'm staring after him dumbfounded. Part of me has no idea what just happened yet I do. I wonder what special attribute these blood tablets have since he's so adamant I take them instead of the regular blood tablets. My curiosity is really getting the best of me as I try to figure out what are Kaname's motives for me. Other from protecting Yuki. It probably is that but for some reason there is something more to this. He wants me to be at my top form for a reason. I doubt he is worried for my safety and impending insanity.

Shaking the thoughts he may be worried for me, I glance at the blood tablets again before taking one of them and eating it. I still felt a little queasy but it soon went away a minute after I took the tablet. I guess I can go back to patrolling the campus with Yuki. She's probably worried about me about now. Maybe I can tell her tomorrow. I am tired. I'll deal with her questions to why I left my post yet again tomorrow. Tonight, I want to avoid it so I head back to the Boys' dorm. The sky is growing more cloudy and I figure it is going to rain soon or tomorrow. I don't mind. Rain is relaxing. I may sleep more comfortably then.

After slipping into my dorm room quietly, I change out of my uniform and crawl into bed, letting the confused emotions from earlier go away for the time being. Kaname was acting strange tonight but that thought went away too as sleep pulled me under its comfortable embrace.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Hello! If any of you stumble upon this fanfiction after reading another one of mine titled 'Our Secret', I decided to do a bit of a continuation of it. Well, it kind of starts from the beginning. Like before Kaname and Zero's romance even begins. I do hope you all like it. I do apologize if it starts off slow. The prologue is obviously an excerpt from canon events but it will divert from that pretty soon.

I won't be able to update often because I have like four other fanfiction projects to do. One of them is almost done, thankfully. :) Plus, I am stuck on mobile until I have internet at my house so updating often will be difficult. When I do update, I will update on my AO3 first because it's slightly easier to do so and I am more active on there than I am on here.


	2. Dread

While sitting in class the next morning, I can't seem to stay awake. Getting only two to three hours of sleep last night wasn't enough. Yuki isn't doing any better and I try to nudge her to make her pay attention to the lesson. We're pretty far towards the back so the teacher probably won't notice us talking. I'm sure she has some questions for me leaving in the middle of patrol again considering how irritated she is by looking. I await her questions.

"So why did you ditch this time?" She asked, keeping her voice low.

"Felt sick." I answered her back at the same volume.

"You look a bit pale still. Are you eating properly?" That was code for the blood tablets I have. Though the ones Kaname handed me last night are different from the ones I had previously been taking. Yuki doesn't know I have different blood tablets from the ones every other vampire ingests.

"I am. I changed my eating habits this morning so it will take a bit to get used to." This may be true since my color was still a little off. Maybe these blood tablets take more time to take effect... At least I don't feel sick anymore.

"I'm glad. We have to patrol tonight so I expect you to stay the whole time." she ordered me, sounding expectant. I just chuckled at her demanding tone of voice and she glowered at me.

Class went on and Yuki ended up falling asleep halfway through. She had to stay behind and clean the dry erase board as I went onto the next class without her. I'm still tired but at least I got a couple hours of sleep this time. Next time around I probably won't be so lucky and ditch. Yuki would never let me hear the end of it if I leave her again. And I definitely don't want to deal with Kaname, also. He is such a pain to deal with. I rather not see him again, alone, if I can help it. Just seeing him pisses me off.

I attempt to quell my irritation towards him as I walked into my next class without Yuki. It's a shame she had to stay behind but I'll give her the rundown on what happened in the first several minutes of our class, Trigonometry. She doesn't understand it at all but with my help, she'll at least get a passing grade. At least I hope this as I took my seat on the other side of the classroom, where the sun doesn't shine. The sun doesn't bother me, yet but I rather not sit under it for the duration of most of my classes.

The teacher walks in as I get out my notebook for this particular class. He starts taking attendance and he asks me where Yuki was, assuming I'm always with her all the time. Well, that is true but he could see that her seat is empty along with a couple of other no-shows. Holding back a cold remark, I reply, "She had to stay behind to clean the dry erase board."

The rest of the students around me, especially some girls, chuckle in amusement and I let out a displeased sigh. They wouldn't be laughing if it was them staying behind in class. These girls really get on my nerves 99% of the time. Another reason I really don't like being the daylight guardians of the vampires in the Night Class. However, if I don't help out, Yuki would inevitably be overrun by these crazed females. I'm pretty much obligated to help her out and I want to since she is a little useless.

After the teacher finishes taking attendance, the class begins. Yuki walks into class when it is well into the lesson and she takes her seat between me and Sayori who gives Yuki a friendly greeting as usual. The two of them then resumed paying attention to the lesson. Class went on without incident and I took decent notes too. Yuki will probably ask me for them later since I was here the entire class period. Class dragged on for another hour until the bell rang and we start packing up our textbooks while our teacher lets us know we have a test the day after tomorrow. The class groans at this. I don't have anything to worry about. My grades are good. It's Yuki I am worried about. If she doesn't study, she won't pass Trigonometry. I probably shouldn't care whether or not she passes this or any of her classes but she's my friend. I'm not obligated to help her out but I want to.

Yuki sighs as she straps her bag over her shoulder as I follow her out the classroom beside Sayori. And I lightly pat Yuki on her back.

"You'll do fine. If you want, I will help you." I offered. Yuki smiled at me, looking relieved she will be able to squeak by on this test. All it will take is a little effort in studying.

"Thanks, Zero." she said, sounding as grateful to me as she looked. I just gave her a shrug in return. We continued walking to class together while Yuki and Sayori talked along the way. I tuned out their conversation and ignored the other Day Class girls who hurried to their next class when they noticed me walking towards them. I probably frighten them because they unconsciously sense I'm not human. Kind of how animals sense it too. Not that I care. It does get annoying when it happens on a daily basis.

After arriving at the next class, I sat behind Sayori and Yuki who sat in a row ahead of me. Hopefully Yuki won't try talking to her for half the class this time. I really want her to take notes on her own instead of borrowing mine if she only copies half of what the teacher says in class. Finally the teacher arrived shortly after most of the students had trickled into the classroom. Class started after the final bell had rang.

—

The rest of the day went along without any events that stood out to me. Classes were boring but I still paid attention because I would rather not be one of those students who stare out the window absentmindedly. My grades would suffer if I did that sort of thing.

One of the perks of being a Prefect is that we are permitted to leave the class fifteen minutes earlier than the rest of the students. That is only because we serve as security for the Night Class, much to my dismay. I swallow my growing irritation as I hurriedly made my way to and from my dorm then waited for Yuki to arrive. She is incredibly slow today. I figure she must be a little tired from being in school all day. Who wouldn't, right? I still wait for her to arrive as the sun started setting behind the trees. It is almost time for the Night Class to make their way to the buildings and the first of the Day Class girls started forming a line, some of them shrinking back once they caught sight of me.

Yuki finally arrived to help me just when the rest of the girls arrived to crowd around the big doors separating the two worlds. I urged them all to stand back in a harsh tone just as the doors opened. The girls only proceeded to get louder when they noticed the Night Class walking through those doors. Fantastic.

"Get back! All of you, go back to your dorms. It's curfew for the Day Class. Get going!" I shouted.

"Aw, Kiryu! You're so mean!" shrieked one of the girls with tears forming in her eyes.

"Yeah, we reserve the right to at least greet Kaname senpai and everyone!" griped another girl.

"You are aware if any of you even try to disobey the school rules, I can use my power as a prefect to suspend you, right?" I remind them. They shut up then but that didn't stop them from glaring daggers at me. Good, they will follow the rules and make their way back to their dorms. Just as they were leaving, they noticed Kaname walking towards me. My back is turned but I can still sense him. My mood worsens.

"Good evening, Kaname," Greeted the group of girls who bowed before him. I rolled my eyes at the sight of it. He's not some god despite having a face of a good looking one. That's what I think anyway.

"Good evening," he replied to them. They squealed happily before I demanded for them to go back to their dorms yet again. Once they did, I had let out a sigh and Kaname lets out an amused chuckle behind me. I shot him a glare.

"If you keep acting in such a way towards the girls, they will hate you, Kiryu." I ignore what he says as his followers loom closer to him before passing by. He doesn't hesitate to lean in closer to me so he could whisper low enough so I'm the only one who hears him. His breath tickles my ear slightly and I refrain from shuddering at the feeling of it.

"By the way, how are you feeling? Is your body able to accept those blood tablets?" He asks.

"I think you know the answer to that," I retort. Isn't it obvious I don't want to answer him much less _talk_ to him? Hopefully he gets the hint.

"Those are simple yes or no questions." His tone urges me to answer him despite my desire to not give him with one.

"I'm fine and also accepting the blood tablets." Why does he even care anyway? They're not really a substitute for blood. At least for me. Eventually, I will desire to feed from someone. I don't want to but it's in my unfortunate nature as a vampire. I really do wish I was still human. It would be so much easier.

"And I don't see how it matters to you, Kuran." I say to him and he lets out another chuckle as if to brush off my annoyed reply.

"Yuki has been worried about you for a while which is why I gave you those tablets." Kaname pauses for a moment and I turn to look at him. "You wish to curb your cravings, do you not?"

I say nothing and Kaname ends up taking my silence as a simple "yes."

"Well, I better get going. I don't wish to be late." he murmurs in my ear. "You have a good night." I just let out a short breath as my reply then he finally leaves my side. He goes and greets Yuki with the utmost affection which makes the other girls glare at her with apparent jealousy and me rolling my eyes in blatant disapproval. This is a normal thing but it's still tedious to watch him be that way to Yuki. Today, it's bothering me more than it usually does. How strange.

I continue to order the Day Class girls to go back to their dorms while the Night Class continued making their _way_ to the main building. Thankfully the girls and surprisingly, some boys who I didn't think were in the crowd of screaming girls, departed. Pretty soon, the area is now free of students from the Day Class. I can relax a bit even as Yuki trotted over to my side.

"Hey, what did Kaname senpai talk to you about? You looked ticked off," She asked.

"It was nothing. He just says things to rile me up." I answer her with a typical answer she would expect me to give her.

"You're easily tempered, Zero..." I shrug.

"Not really."

 _'I just really don't like Kuran... He really thinks he's above everyone but those he cares about.'_ As much as I would love to include him being a vampire in my list of dislikes for him, that would be hypocritical of me. But I still hate him. I don't ever want to associate myself with him if I can help it. Hopefully we won't see each other when we graduate. I got three years of high school to go through, unfortunately.

Thankfully, Yuki just left it at that and we make our way around the school grounds making sure no one is out during curfew. She took ground level and I took the rooftops. My vision range is way better than hers along with the sense of smell. We go our separate ways and begin our rounds. I ended up on top of one of the tallest building's roof and scanned the campus for any stragglers. So far, I don't see or sense anyone. Just a group of vampires in the building next to the one I am standing at the top of. All of them seem to be there and none of them are misbehaving at all. Tonight may be uneventful. I almost wish I could go back to my dorm and sleep but I have to stay here until it's almost dawn.

My thoughts go back to Kaname when my eyes rested on him, his face relaxed and uninterested in whatever lesson is going on. His concern for me I just realized he had shown me earlier was out of place. I obviously get under his skin just like he gets under mine. Why would he even give me these special blood tablets? And why does he even care if I'm even taking them or not? I wonder what he is planning. I never could figure out what goes on in his head after four years of knowing him...somewhat.

I feel like the asshole may try to do something to me. I don't know what but he's planning to do something. Why else would he even give me special blood tablets I can easily keep down along with regular human food? If he just wanted me to protect Yuki and not nearly drain her of blood each time my thirst is near unquenchable, he could have just said so instead of making me take these blood tablets.

I reach into my right inner jacket pocket and pull out the blood tablets Kaname gave me a few nights ago then stare at them. What about these are so special I don't even feel sick whenever I ingest them? Sure, they taste sweeter than the previous blood tablets, but I'm not sure what other differences these are from the other ones I had. I doubt Kaname poisoned them. It would be unoriginal of him to do when he could easily take me out. Not that he would be able to do that, of course. I'd kill him before it happens. I almost want to chuck these things but I can't bring myself to do it. Maybe because I don't want to feel sick from regular blood tablets.

At least these blood tablets he gave me help curb my cravings for Yuki's blood. So I'm thankful for that. Now Yuki has some color in her face instead of looking pale. Something I have been anxious about whenever I felt the need to drink from her. The memory of how her blood smelled and tasted is still fresh in my mind. My throat kind of burns from the thought and I try to shake that feeling off, turning my attention back to the classroom full of vampires.

Most of them act like the students in the Day Class, bored, not paying attention to the lesson even though they're pretending to. They are acting like humans. I guess it comes from years and years of practice.

After an hour of me dwelling on my thoughts, Yuki arrives on the same rooftop as me. She then lets out an exhausted breath, stretching her arms thoroughly. She walks up to me and looks down at the classroom, soon blushing when she catches sight of Kaname.

"You know you can't stare at him all night," I scold her.

"I know that, Zero. I just thought I see how he's doing along with the other Night Class students," she protested. "Anyway, how are they behaving?"

"Just fine. Nothing out of the ordinary for them." I shrug.

"Zero."

"What? Yuki, they're behaving just fine. It's not like I fully expect them to feed from a human each time we patrol."

"I know but sometimes you seem like you really want them to."

I let out a sigh then, feeling exasperated. "I'm not the type to pull the trigger every time a vampire goes berserk. And don't worry. I don't intend to harm your precious Kaname unless he harms you."

"Even then, I wouldn't want you to blame Kaname senpai if he ever does harm me. Or even kill him." she murmured as I gave her an incredulous look. "You may not know it but you and Kaname share some similar qualities. Maybe if you got to know him on your own time, you'd grow to like him."

…She can't be serious.

"I can tell you don't want to. Just...give Kaname senpai a chance. Please?" Yuki then proceeds to give me the sad eyes. Something she usually does whenever she wants something from me. I try to avert my eyes but it proves to be futile.

"Okay, fine." I grudgingly agree. "I'll see if we can hang out this weekend. Or why not invite him over for dinner at the Headmaster's quarters? I'll cook."

Not that I have anything against Headmaster Cross' cooking or anything. However, his cooking is always off to me. So I'm going to cook for all of us. Maybe it won't be so awkward if he comes over just when dinner starts.

Yuki giggles happily and hugs me for a brief moment before letting go. "Great! I know you will get along with Kaname. Maybe you both will become friends." She sounded so optimistic... I really think she will be crushed if I don't grow to like him. Since Yuki is my friend, I will make an effort. Kaname had better do the same or this arrangement is off.

"By the way, you will have to ask him yourself~!" She chimed as I glared at her.

"Seriously?!"

"It's not hard, Zero. Anyway, I'm going to patrol down on the lower level again. Later!" She then climbs down the side of the building and slid down one of the rain gutters. And now she is gone. I couldn't do anything to back out from this. I could pretend to forget but knowing Yuki, she would definitely push for this dinner date on Saturday. Not sure if it should be called a dinner date when I don't even like Kuran like Yuki does. Still, I might as well make an effort to even tolerate him or I will never hear the end of it from Yuki or probably Headmaster, too.

The rest of the night goes by without anything happening and with me resuming my earlier thoughts on what Kaname wants with me taking these blood tablets. Before I knew it, I had realized it was time to go with Yuki to see the Night Class off to their dorms. I can't avoid asking Kaname about this dinner so when I join Yuki at the gates, Kaname and his clan of vampires leave the school buildings. His eyes shift towards mine and Yuki's direction and he walks over to us. He seems like he wants to talk to us too.

"Good evening, Kaname senpai." Yuki greets him, bowing at a ninety degree angle before standing upright again. "I hope classes went well for you and the others."

"They were. Thank you, Yuki." he answered casually as he pat her on the top of her head. Then he looks at me. "Kiryu, mind if I borrow you for a moment?"

I should have said "no" right there but I found myself nodding without a word. He then walks off with me until we were a good distance from his vampire followers and Yuki. I can spring this dinner thing on him and see if he can come. As soon as we were a good distance away from the others, I began speaking to him first, wanting to get this out of the way.

"Good thing you want to talk to me because I want to ask you something." I say.

"Oh? And what is that?" he asks, pretending to sound curious. I refrain from rolling my eyes.

"Not that you have to but there will be a small dinner at the Headmaster's place on Saturday. Yuki and I would like it if you could attend. I'm cooking." I answer him. "Again, you don't have to come. I just told Yuki I would ask you about it...since it was her idea."

"Really..." He seems to think about it for a moment before nodding to himself. "Alright, I'll come around dusk. Tell Yuki I accept _your_ invitation." I somewhat flinch from that. How did he know it was my idea? I didn't give him any hint that I suggested the dinner thing. Kaname just chuckled at my reaction.

"By the way, you are taking those blood tablets, correct?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Just to ensure you are capable of being around humans like we are despite being Level D." he reminds me and I scoff at the comment he made.

"I don't intend to lose control, Kuran. I'm not like the other vampires who have fallen off the wagon of sanity." I retort, glowering at him.

"If you keep taking the blood tablets, they will keep you from becoming like them for a little longer." Kaname reminds me. "Tell me, you have been able to keep them down unlike the regular blood tablets, right?"

"I am. It's nice to not feel sick every time I eat one or two blood tablets." Kaname moves closer to me then reaches out to touch my cheek.

"Don't touch me, Kuran." I growl at him while attempting to ignore the minute sensation I experienced before. What is this feeling? Desire? Desire for what, I wonder. And why am I not pushing him away? He ignores my protests and still touches my face, examining my features.

"Your color has returned...or lack thereof. And it seems from the look of your eyes, your cravings have subsided for now." Finally, his hand leaves my cheek but the sensation his hand had left feels like it's reverberating through my body. I couldn't help but let out a strange, longing sigh before Kaname suggested something else. "Kiryu, if you happen to be thirsty, try not to drink so much from Yuki. I know she is willing to give blood to you but don't take advantage of her."

"I won't take advantage of her but not because you are commanding me to. I have no intention of doing what you ask. I only wish to control my thirst for Yuki's sake." I tell him as he chuckles wryly.

"Fair enough." He murmurs then leans in to whisper something in my ear. "Just so you know, don't think you can look at me with such defiance in your eyes. Pretty soon, you will learn your place, Kiryu."

Before I could say anything, Kaname backs away then goes to join the rest of the Night Class on their way back to the Moon dormitories. The way he said that... He must think I'm going to submit to him like his vampire followers. Like hell that will happen. I don't intend to give into him now or ever in his eternal existence.

I try not to let what he had said rile me up when I finally return to Yuki's side. She still asks if everything is alright and I just reply with "Well, Kuran came out unscathed if that's what you mean." She just lets out a weary sigh and we head back to our own dorms before the sun even begins to rise. I just want to sleep. It's been a weird night.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** I had intended to update this sooner but I got distracted and a little bit sick. I'm feeling much better now. ^^ Summer just hit where I live and it is tough considering how the heat affects my breathing. To those with delicate conditions like asthma and bronchitis, I do hope you be careful in these blistering conditions when going out. (And drink lots of water and take your breathing treatments!)

Well, this chapter has been mostly Yuki and Zero chatter but that will change in the next chapter. Zero is sort of confused about his feelings for Kaname, yes. Particularly the feelings of desire~

Thank you to those who have left a comment, favorited, and even followed this fanfiction recently~! I hope this chapter suffices and that I can continue keeping everyone in character as much as possible. I will try to update soon.


	3. Fixation

The rest of the week passes by without any weird occurrences from Kaname, which I am happy about. He seems to be leaving me alone and talking to Yuki as if I don't exist. However, I can feel him stare towards my direction at times while talking to Yuki. Or when he first walks out of those gates. When I look back at him, he isn't looking at me directly yet he is. He's watching me. Honestly, it is creepy and mostly pissing me off.

It's Friday and for the fourth time this week, he is watching me again. Kaname is watching me of all people. Sure, he is looking Yuki's way, too. However, he is still watching me. I can sense it. Does he really think I can't? As a vampire hunter, I am very aware of my surroundings. Not from paranoia. I'm just extremely _**aware.**_ Kaname should know better by now. Even though I am trying to ignore that piercing gaze of his red eyes, I can't stand it when he's staring at me. It is starting to piss me off.

The dorm to class transition of the Day Class and Night Class is occurring and for the past few minutes, I could feel him looking at me. Kind of like he's intrigued by something. I don't know what the hell he even wants with me now. I am taking the blood tablets as he keeps pestering me to take. What else could he even possibly want? Maybe if I don't make eye contact with him, he won't talk to me and just go straight to talking with Yuki. I have better things to do other than engage in whatever conversation with him. That's what I think as he makes his way towards where I am.

 _'Just go talk to her and ignore me.'_ I silently plead.

"Kiryu."

"What is it?" I ask, continuing to hold back a large group of girls who wish for Kaname to look their way. I shoot them a menacing glare and they finally back away a few feet.

"About the dinner the day after tomorrow, I won't be able to arrive earlier than I intended to. A prior engagement requires for me to be present and I can't get out of it sooner." he says with a straight face while his voice held a little bit of disappointment. "I just thought I would let you know this beforehand."

"I'm cooking for four people. I think you being late is the least of my problems." I tell him. Cooking for however many people isn't really a problem for me. I just felt like telling him that so he won't feel guilty. Wait, I wanted to make him feel less guilty? Why? I glance back at him as the Day Class girls try to push through the barrier holding them back from tackling Kaname and trampling over me, as well.

"I assume," Kaname murmurs, smirking slightly. I swear he is mocking me a good fraction of the time and it really pisses me off.

"Anyway, go to class. I'm pretty sure the leader of the Night Class wouldn't want to be late." I tell him while I made no attempt to hide the sarcasm in my voice. He just smirks at me then turns his attention to Yuki. I heard him tell her to be careful and whatever else he usually says to her before leading the rest of the Night Class into the school building. Yuki managed to rid the blush that still tinged her cheeks as she and I ordered each of these girls to go back to their dorms. Thankfully they finally did just before the sun could disappear for the night.

Yuki and I circled the entire school grounds separately then met up almost an hour and a half later at the gates. She asked me what Kaname wanted to talk to me about and I told her it was nothing important, mostly blowing her off. Not that I like to do that or anything but she has nothing to worry about. I have no intention of doing anything to Kaname. Yet. It's only a matter of time before I actually end up shooting him for insulting me or doing something that pisses me off.

"Zero, you are so mean," she huffed, crossing her arms as her cheeks puffs out in mild irritation.

"I'm just telling it like it is, Yuki. He really had nothing to say to me other than he might be a little late for dinner. Nothing major." I tell her, shrugging my shoulders.

She manages to step in front of me then. "Kaname senpai will be late?!"

"Calm down. He said he will be a little late." I sighed. I really think she had me invite Kaname in order to have more chances alone with him. That...is actually irritating. She could have asked him herself instead of having _me_ asking the asshole to dinner.

"Saying he 'might be a little late' means he may end up missing out on the dinner," She whined. "And after I went through the trouble of getting a nice outfit, too. And for you to actually try to make friends with him, of course."

I'm the after thought. Nice.

"Kuran will be there tomorrow. I can tell he was telling me the truth. So don't worry, Yuki." I say, patting her on her head gently only a few times before pulling my hand away.

"That's good." she sighed with relief, placing her hands on her chest as a small smile graced her features.

I didn't say anything more as I offered a quick reply that I'll be patrolling on the rooftops again tonight. She agrees and we go our separate ways. I just feel like if I talk about Kaname any longer and watching her swoon over him without the bastard actually being there, I may snap. If Yuki needed my help, I can get to her quickly. For now, I just need to be alone.

I head to the building across from where the Night Class are attending their classes and head to the top floor. I got a good view of them tonight so I lean against the wall of the rooftop while glancing down at the classroom. Nothing seems amiss as per usual and secretly, I am rather bored. All I did tonight was patrol and listen to Yuki talk about Kaname. The conversation brought back my earlier vexation. I have no idea why I am feeling this way tonight since Yuki's babbling and constant fawning over Kaname hasn't irked me before. Normally I would just roll my eyes at the situation and look the other way. Now among him watching me tonight, I am more aware of how he acts towards Yuki.

It pisses me off further as I remember how he does it. Like he is being so affectionate with her just to spur me on. To piss me off. Apparently, he's doing a good job of that since I am _still_ fucking thinking about him touching Yuki so affectionately. Sure, he's a vampire but I am too. Should I not touch Yuki in a friendly way if he can't touch her romantically? Because I'm a vampire like he is. I can't say that he shouldn't be overly friendly with Yuki when I could. It would be like the pot calling the kettle black. Obviously, I would sound so hypocritical if I tell Kaname to not touch Yuki ever again. At this thought, I might as well keep my mouth shut.

Seeing as my thoughts are not getting any better, I take a moment to look up at the sky. It's clear tonight so maybe I can ease my anger by stargazing a little. I always liked looking at the stars. Seeing them makes me think there are more than just vampires and humans in the endless universe. I'm not saying there is a god but I believe there are more beings or entities than just us out there. Whether we discover each other or not is unknown.

I dwell on my thoughts as the few passing clouds reveal the moon which I found illuminating the entire area. It isn't that I won't be able to see anyone if the moon wasn't present but I find it less tedious to strain my eyes to see anyone in the dim lighting of the area from whatever lights of a building are on.

The night air is a little chilly but not uncomfortable. I didn't make a move to button up my shirt I always have open slightly. If it was any colder, I would have to button it up. Either way, it's whatever. As long as I can see the night sky, I don't care how cold it is. Though this isn't the time to stargaze or look at the moon. I should be watching if these vampires misbehave or not. Or if there are any wandering Day Class students. I don't smell or see them so again, I figure tonight is going to be another quiet night. I'd like to take a nap or at least get some sleep at night for a change. The fatigue is finally getting to me as I thought about it and I feel myself nodding off.

Just as sleep was about to take me, I sense a vampire nearby. Wait. I know this aura. Before he could do anything, I pull out my Bloody Rose and point it straight at his head as I meet the reddish-brown eyes of the one person I really don't want to see.

"You know you should be in class, Kuran." I sneer at him as I kept my aim steady. He doesn't flinch. "Why are you out here?"

"I felt like taking a walk and take a look at the stars," he murmured, sounding bored. He didn't really want to come out here to stare at the sky. I'm not buying that shit.

"Why are you really out here?"

Kaname lets out a bit of a condescending chuckle and glances at his feet for a moment then looks back at me, still unfazed by my gun pointing at his head. He then opens his mouth to answer my question. The answer he has for me is not surprising but I still find myself staring at him with a perplexed expression.

"I find you fascinating." he answers, advancing towards me slowly. "Most people, human or vampire, avert their eyes when they see me or feel me within the proximity. They quiver in fear. They're absolutely terrified of me."

Another step and the barrel of my gun is almost touching his skin. He places his hand on the gun and forces me to lower it as he stares into my eyes then he continues talking.

"Though you, out of all the people in the world, choose to glare at me without any sort of fear but with defiance." He flashes a derisive smirk at me. "You know you can't compete with me in strength yet you lash out anyway. Your eyes look straight at me, hoping to pierce my soul and crush it. Have you no terror or respect for your vampire superior?"

I scoff at his answer as well as his question to me. "I just don't want to follow the orders of any vampire. I refuse to submit to their every bidding. Or at least you, specifically."

He raises an eyebrow in interest then. "You are aware you will make a vampire come after you with that sort of attitude."

"Then they will get a bullet in their head if they even try." Kaname laughs wryly at my answer to his statement.

"Interesting." He stares at me as if he's waiting for something then turns his back to me. "I'll see you around dawn, Kiryu. Try not to do anything foolish."

"I'm not Yuki." I snap at him.

"Of course not." He chuckles then walks off until he is completely out of my range of vision. I saw Kaname enter the classroom several moments later as if he didn't just go on a walk and actually talk to me. No, it was more like he was mocking me. Asshole. I can't see why Yuki finds him appealing. His personality is something he needs to work on.

Sometimes I wonder what goes through his head whenever he talks to me. We don't have anything in common or anything to talk about. The dinner thing and my behavior are the only things to gain his interest. I don't care but it still bothers me he even mocks or antagonizes me for no reason. I'm sure tomorrow will be another chance for him to do so. I actually dread for tomorrow to come. I wish I can sleep for about two days until school starts up again on Monday.

—

"Zero! Kaname senpai will be here any minute! Aren't you done cooking yet?" Yuki calls out to me as she peers into the kitchen.

"And who's idea was it that we should go clothes shopping for most of the day first?" I snapped at her as I got around to cooking the recently chopped up chicken for the stir-fry. The stir-fry is the last thing I have to cook before I serve dinner to everyone.

"Well, I want to look nice. Is that a crime?" she asks as I gave her a sigh as my answer.

Apparently, Yuki wanted to buy a new dress for this dinner earlier today. The dress was knee length spaghetti strap, a light purple with ruffles at the hem and had padding in the chest area. I did tell her it was just a normal dinner and not some extravagant one where dressing very formally is required. However, she said she wanted to be a little bit more girly than usual. The blush on her cheeks told me otherwise. It was obvious she is doing this for Kaname. At that thought, some form of irritation and another feeling I can't describe overcomes me and I gripped the spatula in my hand to the point I heard it creaking loudly under the strength of my own hand. I let out a sigh as Yuki darted out of the kitchen again to probably fix her makeup for the umpteenth time this evening.

Moments later, I heard Headmaster squealing in joy as he gushed over Yuki's outfit and the sound of the digital camera snapping multiple pictures. I rolled my eyes as if I'm watching the scenery myself. I try to focus on the chicken, making sure it was thoroughly cooked before I put them into the container to cool down. Now I needed to chop onions. Before I do, I slide a piece of chewing gum into my mouth and began chopping and dicing the vegetable in a very small precise size.

I am completely focused on my work when I hear someone ring the doorbell along with Yuki humming in excitement when she opens the door. Great. _He's_ here. I don't need to hear Yuki's exuberant voice to know that. Goddamn it... I thought he wouldn't be here until a little later. Like after I finished cooking. I hope Kaname doesn't come in here I continue focusing on chopping the onions while chewing gum. Most humans can't do this at the same time but it's second nature to me. While working, I sense Kaname walking into the kitchen and my mood sours even more.

"Go away." I tell him, hoping to keep my attention on the onions instead of throwing the knife at him.

"Can't I just walk in and see how you're coming along with our dinner?" Kaname asks in attempts of sounding rather innocent.

"No. Go talk to Yuki. She has been waiting for you to come here all night." The tone of my voice came out more annoyed than my usual rude tone I use with him. He still doesn't leave. Why is he in here anyway? We hate each other.

"Actually, she asked me to come talk to you and I told her I would because she wants us to get along." he states, leaning against the counter not too far from me.

"Are you doing this because Yuki asked you to? I doubt you have any interest in talking to me."

"Well, yes and no."

 _'What the hell does that mean?'_ I stare at him incredulously, my chopping the onions pauses for a moment.

"Yuki thought it would be a good chance for us to get along. And I thought it was a marvelous idea since I do wish to talk to you more." Kaname elaborates. This is just getting weirder and weirder. What does he want, really? For me to submit to him? Hell will freeze over before that happens. He should know that by now.

"I think you should know my reply by now." I tell him as I resume chopping the onions again.

"I do," he pauses. "Yet, I also know you haven't tried to harm me in the slightest for the past couple of minutes I have been in your presence, Kiryu."

I say nothing at this. I'm not harming him because I don't want to. I'm restraining myself because of Yuki. As her friend, I don't want to disappoint her by hurting the vampire _she_ loves. Tonight, I don't feel like fighting with him yet I feel like he is going to antagonize me fairly soon. Kaname continues watching me for a few silent moments and it is starting to make me uncomfortable and somewhat nervous. Before I finish chopping up the onion, the knife slices open my index finger.

"Shit..." I mutter as the blood immediately comes out of the wound. Before I could get it on the food, I rush over to the sink to run it under cold water to stop the bleeding. I am aware Kaname is in the kitchen and I turn to him to tell him to leave when he grabs my finger from under the running water and starts licking it. My eyes go wide at the action. I can't believe he— What is he doing?! This is too weird and I try to pull my hand away.

"Kuran, stop. I can clean my finger myself—" My protesting stops with my breath hitching in my throat. A shudder goes down my spine at the feeling of his warm tongue trailing over the cut. It stung but the feeling was brief as the feeling dissipated only to be replaced with a pleasant feeling. As a result of that, I find myself unable to move as he kept licking the blood off of my finger. Something about this is way too intimate for my liking so I try to gather up the will to wrench my hand away from him.

Kaname seems to sense what I'm about to do and he finally takes my finger out of his mouth. The bleeding seems to have stopped now and I immediately glare at him.

"The fuck was that for?!" I ask him as I wash my finger clean of his saliva. So disgusting. Why did he even need to do that?

"It seemed like such a waste even if your blood isn't my type to drink." he answers casually. The comment made me want to stab him right there.

"Fuck you, Kuran." I say as he chuckles in amusement.

 _'He didn't like my blood? He should talk. The way he_ _ **smells**_ _...'_ I stop my thoughts stop there because I don't want to think about blood. Especially his blood and how contradictory it is by the way it smells. It could send my thirst into a frenzy like it did with Yuki. Thank god I'm eating those blood tablets.

I managed to clean my finger with regular disinfectant before bandaging it up. Then I resumed to cooking dinner. Thankfully, Kaname had left the kitchen and I heard him talking to Yuki and Headmaster in the dining room. I tune them all out while I finish cooking the food. Several minutes later, I bring the food out and both Headmaster and Yuki clapped at how amazing the food smelled and looked. Even Kaname looked like he was impressed by my cooking skills. It's nothing new. I don't know why they are so impressed. Especially him. He should know I can cook whenever I have to. Sighing inwardly, I set the food down on the table. I've had to make the trip back into the kitchen two more times before I finished bringing out every dish I had made for tonight. I did make a lot of food. Hopefully, it won't go to waste.

"The food looks so delicious, Zero. I'm glad you're such a great cook," I take my seat next to the Headmaster as he reaches over to ruffle my hair. He ignores the glare I sent his way.

After everyone including me helps themselves to a few servings of whatever dishes I had prepared, we decide to dig in. No one said anything for the first few minutes as the sound of silverware clinking against the plates filled the air. This is awkward but I rather not strike a conversation with Kaname here. Not that I'm talkative in the first place or anything.

Yuki decides to break the silence by striking up a random conversation with Kaname. I thought nothing of it until she asked him what he thought of her new dress.

"I decided to buy it for tonight. Does it look okay?" she asked, blushing slightly and playing with her food a little as she waited for his answer.

"It looks lovely on you, Yuki. Especially that color." he answers, smiling warmly at her. I resist the temptation to roll my eyes.

"Thank you so much. I thought it might be a little too much."

"No, it isn't too much. I think dressing up once in a while for dinner is a good idea." Kaname expressed with approval in his tone.

 _'No, it is too much.'_ I thought to myself before mentally slapping myself for even thinking of that comment. I don't know why that even came up or why I'm feeling so irritated tonight. Normally, their interactions wouldn't annoy me so much but tonight they were. I wonder if I'm starting to feel sick.

"Yuki looks so cute, right Kaname?" Headmaster chimed.

"Of course. She doesn't have to try to be cute for whatever reason. Yuki is just fine the way she is." Kaname looks at Yuki as he says this, his eyes flickering over to me for a moment before looking back at her. What is he trying to do? Piss me off further?

I try to eat my food while attempting to quell my petulance, managing to get about half of it down but I start losing my appetite. The scene of Kaname interacting with Yuki in a slightly intimate way is nauseating... I don't think I can watch any more of this. If I do, I may lash out at him, Yuki, or even Headmaster if he decides to say anything. So before my anger rises even further, I rise to my feet and a slight smile comes to my face, albeit a fake one.

"I'm not feeling well so I think I'll have a shower before I go to bed early. Thanks for enjoying my cooking, everyone." I say before I leave the area as quickly as possible. I head to the bathroom then closed and locked the door behind myself. It is there I finally punched the wall hard. A dent is left in place as I remove my hand from it, pieces of drywall cling to my fist for a few seconds before falling to the floor. I am so livid. Like really livid. And the two people at the source of that is my best friend and the one vampire I hate the most. How they acted in front of me... Kaname flirting with Yuki who seemed to be attempting to seduce him with that dress. She probably doesn't know that I am aware it has padding in the chest area. Just...I really fucking can't with that right now.

I let out a shaky breath as I strip out of my clothes and turn on the shower. Maybe I can cool down after having a good shower and collect my thoughts. They are all over the place and I have no idea how to feel about what I witnessed tonight other than anger. I step under the constant stream of warm-hot water as soon as I felt like it was good enough for me to shower in. It feels great on my skin and I let out a long sigh, letting the water wash away the array of emotions going through me.

 _'I'm probably just tired from being out all day. And clothes shopping was the worst of it.'_ Not that I will hold that against Yuki but I really would like it if she gave me a heads up about clothes shopping before we go out for the day.

My thoughts go to the moment where Kaname licked my finger. It was so strange yet I didn't do anything to stop him. Honestly, I should have stabbed him right there but I didn't. Why didn't I do that? What stopped me? I'm sure he didn't use his powers to control my mind or something. It is really unorthodox for him to do something like that. He hates me so he could have just left me alone to tend to my own finger which has probably healed nicely by now.

"I don't get it..." I murmur to myself as I began washing my body, trying to push back and ignore the feelings I felt while Kaname and I were alone in the kitchen.

The sound of the shower helps those thoughts disperse completely.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Something not Vampire Knight fanfiction related: Gay marriage has been legalized in all 50 states of my country! Finally, they have done something right. And I feel like this is a good sign we will move forward instead of backwards as a country. (And maybe the other countries won't think Americans are idiots or something along those lines.) I am so happy, oh my god~

Anyways... The dinner date went well...kind of. Wait, would that even be considered a date if Yuki is there along with Kaien? Oh, the chewing gum while chopping onions is a real thing to remedy the possible tearing up that happens while chopping up onions. I never tried it myself because I can't really cook or be trusted around sharp, pointy objects. Some people say that it is difficult to remember chewing gum while they chop the onions, so I don't know if this technique actually works. Also, I am not sure if anyone actually puts onions in stir-fry. I'm not kidding when I say I can't cook. (I burned noodles on the stove when I was told to watch and stir them like twice.) I usually only cook microwavable meals like soup, pizza, some tv dinners, or ramen.

Next chapter may have a little bit of sexual content. ;p Pretty sure you guys are waiting for that but~ Once that happens, it will be some plot things happening for a chapter or so. (Or at least that's what I am planning in my head. o3o) Then possibly more pervy stuff~~

About the special blood tablets Kaname gave to Zero... A cookie to anyone who correctly guesses why Kaname even decided to give Zero the blood tablets in the first place. ;) I know a few of you are probably curious to why Kaname is urging Zero to take them. Other to keep him from attacking Yuki or anyone else. So yeah, if you feel like it, do drop a comment on why. I will eventually reveal what the blood tablets are for in later chapters if no one guesses correctly. ^^

I kind of want to do a chapter in Kaname's POV soon but I will end up holding off on that until I feel like I can capture his character better. Or if anyone actually requests it often.

Anyway, until next time~ I will try not to take so long to update. Bleh, writer's block.


	4. Touch

I lay awake in my bed with the lights off and curtains closed in my room. I can still hear the chatter of Headmaster, Yuki and Kaname downstairs and I pull the blanket over my head. Though I am completely aware that isn't enough to shield the sound from my ears. It seems like my leaving dinner abruptly didn't deter anyone from having a casual conversation. Knowing this only sours my mood even more as a small sigh leaves my lips. The memories of tonight circulates through my head. I remember I had ruined a perfectly good dinner with my awful mood. Not that I should feel bad but it was immature of me to feel such envy and annoyance. Maybe I'll apologize in the morning but now...

However, I feel like my feelings were justified. I know Yuki likes Kaname but trying to seduce him while we're at the table...with other people is rather rude. I wouldn't say it was unbecoming of her, but... It was getting there. Normally something like that wouldn't annoy or even frustrate me but it did. The weird thing was...I felt like I should violently separate them because they were acting so intimate. I hated it. I wanted them to stop acting like that in front of me. I wanted for Kaname to not act like that to Yuki.

As soon as those thoughts appeared in my head, I had sat upright in my bed, shock overriding whatever emotion I am currently feeling. Why did I want to stop Kaname and Yuki from acting close to lovey-dovey earlier? It isn't my place to do that. And it definitely isn't in my place to feel jealousy. The fact I'm feeling jealous over what they have in the first place is rather strange. And why am I feeling jealous at all? Is it because of how close Yuki is to that vampire? Or is it the other way around? Either way, I didn't like the sight of what I had seen between them tonight. Too strange... Maybe I _am_ sick after all.

I ran a hand through my still damp hair as I let out an almost inaudible sigh and laid back down in my bed. Thoughts of Kaname flow through my head like water. It is weird with how often I'm thinking about him. How I wanted to separate him and Yuki from getting closer physically. Kaname should be the last thing I should even think about. But he isn't. He's at the front part of my mind and I can't see anything other than him.

 _'I hate him yet I can't bare to see him act like that with Yuki.'_ I thought, _'Not when he had...'_ My thoughts trail off as I thought back to when he had licked my finger earlier. I still can't believe he had done that. The way Kaname did that was almost...lewd. So disgusting but also lewd and intimate. Admittedly, I wanted more of that feeling his tongue running across my skin had left. I craved that as much as I craved blood if not more.

Realizing this made my cheeks burn and I try to push those uncanny thoughts to the back of my mind. Why am I feeling this way about him? It's not like I was jealous of him before. He had nothing I wanted. Even if he did, I wouldn't worry about it too much since I may get what I want eventually on my own terms. Not have it handed to me like he does since he's at the top of the vampire hierarchy. I'm lower than a common vampire. This isn't something I care or even worry about. I could care less what the bastard obtains with little to no effort. He can do whatever the fuck he wants.

 _'_ _I really could care less..._ _'_ I keep telling myself this as I willed myself to fall asleep, drowning out the voices downstairs.

—

Every time I dream, I feel like I enter another reality. Part of the reason I'm always tired is because either that reality I enter is the past or it's another reality I want but can never have. This time, I can't decipher what dream I am having until half way into it. At first, it was dinnertime. Nothing eventful going on there other than Yuki talking to Kaname. Headmaster is enjoying being in our company and observing their conversation. Sometimes I provide my opinion but other than that, I just tune out their conversation. Nothing new. As I did before, I needed to leave and claimed I was feeling sick. I felt like going to bed early to catch up on sleep, feeling tired rather than sick.

I had intended to sleep but I heard someone enter my room. It doesn't take me a second to realize who it is. I wanted to tell him to leave but my words are caught in my throat. I couldn't tell Kaname to leave even as he advances towards my bed. What is he going to do? Did he want to take me out before the madness sets in? My body is still relaxed but I will still be quick enough to grab my gun if he tries to kill me. I had told him before I don't intend to fall off the wagon of sanity. To my surprise, Kaname doesn't try to do anything. He doesn't seem hostile right now. I can't lower my guard but I still do nothing to stop him from closing the space between us. He sits down on my bed, about two feet of air is between us as he looks into my eyes. I can't tell what he is thinking as I stare back at him. He slowly leans in closer and I pull away. I knew it. He is planning on trying to kill me...or at least harm me. My hand twitches to get the Bloody Rose I have hidden between the mattresses but Kaname closes the distance in a blink of an eye and his lips make contact with mine.

I sit there in shock as I realize what is happening, my body reacts before my mind even catches up with it. My arms wrap around his neck and pull him closer, wanting more of his lips. Then the kiss proceeds to get more heated with his tongue delving into my mouth to taste me. I do the same with the intention of marveling at the way he tastes. Kaname does taste wonderful which vaguely makes me wonder how his blood tastes. I had to stop my thoughts right there immediately before I start feeling thirsty. That's the last thing I want right now.

We end up fighting fervently for dominance. It persists for a few minutes before we had to separate for air. I didn't intend to give into him so I try to kiss him again so I could possibly dominate him and I wanted to taste him again but he stops me. Kaname then leans in and kisses and pulls at my neck with his fangs. Any moment he could break the skin and surprisingly I don't mind this. Instead, I urge him to by craning my neck and allowed him more access to it.

He doesn't do what I want and I shoot him a glare. He just smirks at me as he begins undoing my pants and reaches into it to touch me. I'm embarrassed I had gotten hard from just kissing him but I am not admitting that to the bastard. Even when his hand starts moving. I couldn't help but jerk up into his hand then. The sensation of someone touching you is different from when you touch yourself. It feels amazing that I couldn't help but let out a gasp. Kaname seems to find this a good reaction and he continues to touch me as he leans in to nip at my neck as he had done before.

Another minute passes and I find out that I don't like being the only one who gets to feel good. I reach down and undo Kaname's pants. Surprisingly he doesn't stop me when I decide to give his arousal the same treatment he's giving mine. His breath hitches in his throat and I smile inwardly to myself and continue my ministrations as the pleasure heightens considerably. He's still nipping at my neck with his fangs and he finds a sensitive spot at the same time his thumb digs into a sensitive part of my arousal. The sound that escapes me is an inaudible swear word along with a moan. That felt amazing...

Kaname then does the unthinkable and bites into my neck and I cry out as the most intense wave of pleasure washes over me as I climax.

…

 _gasp!_

I suddenly sit upright in my bed. I'm not sure if sitting upright is the right way to describe it. More like I had a bucket of ice cold water dumped on me and I had been brought back into reality because of it. Almost as if I had been electrocuted. Yes, that is one way to describe the feeling I had after waking up. That was a dream I had...a very vivid and sexual one at that. And why was it of Kaname? And why am I dreaming about him of all people?! He is the last person I want touching me. At least...I think so. I feel kind of disgusting.

I couldn't help but groan in disbelief when the hardness between my legs throbbed a bit uncomfortably. Oh _god._ A wet dream. I had a wet dream of the vampire I loathe so much. I really wish I hadn't had that kind of dream about him. If anything, it should have been about me finally killing him. Unfortunately for me, that isn't what the dream was about. I was intimate with him and I wanted it and it was so disgraceful of me. So appalling. More appalling than that was wanting him to bite me. Is that something I secretly want? I don't know. Maybe it was the desire getting to my head.

The problem between my legs made itself known again and I sighed to myself. I was about to get out of my bed, a knock came upon my door. It's Yuki. I don't need to ask who it is since I can smell her from the other side of my door.

"What is it, Yuki?" I ask calmly.

"Zero, are you alright?" She asks, sounding hesitant. "You suddenly left dinner last night without a word. Kaname senpai and I wanted to check on you but he insisted we should leave you alone."

Sounds like something he would say and I figure Yuki would follow through on his request since Kaname's word is law when it comes to her. I let out a weary sigh as I remember the events from last night before I answer Yuki.

"I'm alright. I just felt sick. Sorry for leaving like that." I say loud enough for her to hear. "Thanks for checking up on me." I added that so I don't seem like I'm ungrateful for her kindness. It's one of the many reasons why I see Kaname showing her such tenderness. It still bothers me with how they acted last night. There's no denying that.

I get out of bed and grab a towel from my closet. Yuki is still standing out there when I open the door. "Are you sure you're alright?" she asks. I gently pet her on the top of her head and forced myself to smile.

"I am alright, Yuki. You don't have to worry." I assure her. "You should go ahead and grab breakfast before they run out." Knowing her, she would end up missing out on something good if she doesn't hurry.

"Okay. I'll see you in class. Make sure you eat something, Zero!" she says then runs off. I chuckle halfheartedly when I watch her go. She's cute but unfortunately I don't have any interest to be in a relationship with her. Yuki will always be a great friend to me no matter what.

After Yuki is gone from my sight, I head to the bathroom. Talking with Yuki managed to make the problem I have diminish a little but it's still kind of there. Nothing that a super cold shower can't fix. I managed to avoid Headmaster since I really don't feel like dealing with his overzealous mood right now and slipped into the bathroom. I hung second wash towel on the door handle since the man hasn't fixed the lock on the door yet, much to my annoyance. As soon as I closed the door, I stripped out of my clothes and turned on the shower at its coldest. Normally I hate cold showers but I needed to get rid the hard-on I have or I will end up sporting it to class...

I hopped in the shower while resisting to shiver and let the cold water do its work.

—

It's chilly outside. No I'm not saying that because I went out there after having a cold shower. My hair is still damp as it sways lightly in the breeze while I head to class. At least the cold shower worked. I would have been forced to take care of myself otherwise and I really didn't want to do that. Not when the person responsible wasn't even there physically. It's disturbing to know Kaname had even appeared in my dreams last night. I hope that doesn't happen again. It's already confusing enough to know I had felt jealous of his affection towards Yuki in the first place.

 _'I shouldn't even feel jealousy when it comes to him. It's not like we're even together let alone like each other.'_ I think to myself while entering one of the school buildings.

As I approach my first classroom, I vaguely notice some girls scattering the area as soon as I walk into the area and I find it a little amusing. They must sense what I am subconsciously because the Night Class gives off that same aura. God, I hate that I have similar qualities with the other vampires. It's not like I can help that. I still blame the woman who changed me into this monstrosity. Only a handful of people know how it happened and they are keeping it hush-hush. Including the Hunter Association. They are keeping close tabs on me while giving me jobs to take out former humans who have fallen off the wagon. I'm a hypocrite but I have better control than those weaklings. Even more than usual.

"Kiryu kun?" I hear someone call out to me. I turn around and see it's Nadashiko Shindo. She's a cute slender girl, shorter than Yuki with dirty blonde hair and blue eyes hidden behind a pair of glasses. She seems a little timid as she looks up at me, wanting to ask something.

"What is it, Shindo?" I ask, she flinches from my harsh tone of voice. Is she that afraid of me too?

"I was wondering if you have notes from English on Thursday and Friday? I was sick..." she murmurs.

"Yeah, I do." I reach into my shoulder bag and pull out my notebook for English and hand it to her. "You wanted to borrow them, right?" She nods and hesitantly takes the notebook from me. "You can give them back whenever. I don't mind."

"Th-Thank you, Kiryu kun." She bows then scurries off to her class. I don't have to see her until later so she can probably recover from her anxiety of me until then.

I continue making my way to my first class again and slip inside upon arriving. Wakaba is sitting a row in front of me and her form seems to tense as soon as I take my seat directly behind her. I can tell she's wary of me too, yet she doesn't seem to mind Yuki being around me. Thankfully Yuki doesn't tell her about me or the Night Class. Otherwise she would be terrified to even be around me or let Yuki be around me too. I try to ignore her for a moment so I can get out my things for this class. Not that I have anything against History. They tend to say the same things year after year with said teachers claiming we might finally reach the present day. But in the end, we always end up getting to the part about the French revolution. At that point, I should probably be the one teaching these History classes.

Just before the final bell rings, I see Yuki rushing into the classroom. I couldn't help but chuckle as she takes her seat, breathing heavily. She shoots me a glare. I ignore it and ask, "So did you forget something at your dorm again?"

She doesn't answer for a moment then murmurs a quiet "Yes." to me. I thought so. Class soon began after that. I feel like today will be a long day after this. Still, that doesn't stop me from taking notes of the lesson. It doesn't make sense for me to not do anything in this class because I find History so boring.

Surprisingly, the day gets better when I attend the next few classes. In Biology, we didn't have to experiment on any frogs or anything. The only thing we did was have a test. Nothing big. I feel bad for Yuki when she struggled during the first half of the test. I really should be more strict with her regarding her schoolwork or just studying in general. She's a smart girl but she tends to get distracted a lot. I will help her with her schoolwork. Well, guide her in the correct direction, anyway. Anything to keep the class rep off her back. And he has been on her back about her grade point average so much lately because of the grand ball we'll be having in six weeks. The class rep is annoying so I gotta help Yuki out.

Another class goes by and another and soon we're in Trigonometry. After this will be lunchtime and I can head off to the stables to help out with the horses. Namely, white Lily. And because I'm eager to do that, class tends to drag on slower than usual. Part way through the lesson, I start to feel sleepy. I try to stay awake but I find my eyelids getting heavier with each attempt to fight against the tempting effects of slumber. Finally after a few minutes of fighting, I give in and I fall asleep, my head is propped on my hand so it would seem like I'm somewhat awake.

Soon, I find my consciousness drifting off into a dream. It's of Kaname again... Why am I dreaming of him again? Fortunately, the dream thankfully starts off innocent. I'm talking with Kaname and the conversation isn't at all bad or he isn't trying to antagonize me. I find myself almost liking the guy and I end up thinking maybe we could be friends like Yuki wants us to. Despite having a terrible past with vampires and being made into a vampire myself, I feel like there may be a little bit of hope with Kaname at least. So I continue talking with him as casually as possible. The conversation is actually intelligent and enjoyable. I'm enjoying this time with him.

Then the conversation turns intimate. I didn't notice him getting closer to me until we were mere inches apart. I can smell his blood more clearly and my eyes move to his neck. I look away and he undoes the top part of his shirt in order to expose his neck to me. Does he actually want me to drink from him? I don't want to do that but the scent of his blood is calling to me. I automatically lean in closer to his neck and inhale his scent. It smells so good. Intoxicating. I can't help but lick the place where I'm going to bite then sink my fangs into his neck. Blood rushes into my mouth immediately. The taste of it is better than anything. I hear him let out a pleased sound. It only urges me to take more from him. I have no etiquette when it comes to drinking blood at the moment but I don't care. It drips from my mouth whenever I take huge gulps and it stains his skin and clothes.

But it isn't enough. I want more. I want to take more of him into me. And I want him to take as much in return...

I take my mouth off of his neck and soon enough, his mouth is on mine. Kaname's tongue forces its way in. I don't think he minds tasting his own blood since he is tasting every inch of my mouth. I try to fight him for dominance again and I feel his fangs drag along my tongue. I groan at the feeling of it and allow him to do it again. Obviously he's drinking my blood or what little of it he could get from kissing me so deeply. After not being able to breathe, I part from him and I can see that Kaname's eyes are completely red with desire for me or more importantly, my blood. I tilt my neck enough to expose it to him and I feel his eyes on me. He then rips my shirt off so he could access my neck better or he just didn't want to deal with getting blood on my clothes. Finally, he sinks his fangs into my neck. The sensation isn't really pleasant because of my being attacked by a vampire like him before. Since it's Kaname, I try to keep my panic from rising. He seems to understand as he reaches his hands into my pants to touch me. With that and him drinking my blood, I don't think I'll be able to last long. It does help ease my anxiety of being bitten by him plus, it's Kaname. Someone I despise yet I yearn for him.

It feels so good to have him touch me that I want more. I need him to do more than this—

"Oh god!" I stood up from my seat like I had been dunked into a pool of cold water. I am fully awake and still in class. I had a sex dream while I was in class and now I have the same problem from before.

"Kiryu, is there something you wish to share with us?" the teacher asked as I felt every single pairs of eyes from each of my classmates. I couldn't stop the heat from rising to my face from pure mortification.

"I... I gotta go." I said quickly as I grabbed my bag and strapped it over my shoulder, strategically shifting it so it will hide the obvious bulge between my legs. I quickly run out of the classroom faster than anyone had anticipated. Surely no one is stupid enough to not know what's going on with me but I can't deal with that now. All I know is that a cold shower will not fix it this time.

I find myself heading to Headmaster's quarters because being near or at the Sun dormitories was too risky with this problem. It's even riskier to masturbate in the school bathrooms. It's why my only choice is to do it in Headmaster's bathroom. I know he didn't fix that damn lock but I don't care about that now. If he doesn't know to not come in the bathroom while someone is showering, then something is wrong with him...well more than usual anyway. At least he isn't home right now. Good, I have about an hour or so to relieve myself.

Knowing this, I head to the bathroom and hung a towel on the doorknob just in case he does come home sooner than expected. After closing the door behind myself, I strip out of my clothes and turn on the shower, waiting a minute or so for it to get to the right temperature before stepping under the warm stream of water. I let the warmth wash over me and it feels nice. Just then, I felt throbbing between my legs. Oh great, I need to touch myself. Normally I wouldn't have a problem with it. I did it before and there's no shame about it. However, the person who caused it was the one person I despise. He invaded my dreams and did disgustingly perverted things to me.

Remembering how Kaname touched me, even in my dreams, admittedly felt right. I can't believe I am even thinking it felt right at all. Still, it felt good and I felt more alive than I had ever felt. More. I wanted _**more**_ of that feeling and I still wanted more. I just need—

"...Ngh..." A quiet moan escapes my lips as soon as I start touching myself.

I really hadn't done this in a long while so I'm rather sensitive. It doesn't stop me as I ended up setting a standard, slow pace at first, not wanting to make a lot of noise. Allowing myself to be swept away by the sensations, I just instinctively did what made me feel good. Sharp pangs of pleasure hit my hips as memories of last night and my dreams appeared in my mind. It should repulse me but it doesn't. I don't think I want it to repulse me because this feels so good.

As I began moving my hand faster, I felt someone's hand join mine and a familiar scent causes me to freeze in place. I know who it is and I am feeling an array of emotions knowing he's in the shower with me. His bare chest is pressing up against my back and I feel something hardening against my backside. Oh no...

"Kuran— Get out of here!" I growl at him, though it sounds halfhearted when a moan slips out of my mouth. I try to stifle it as he chuckles while still moving his hand.

"I don't think I can do that, Kiryu." he murmurs in my ear, his voice sounding lower than usual. "Besides, don't you need help in taking care of this?"

"No, I don't—" My protesting is cut short by another moan, needy this time. That came out of my mouth? And it's all because of him digging his thumb into the tip of my now dripping erection. "Let go...!"

"Are you genuinely sure you want that?" I hear Kaname whisper in my ear, his breath tickling it caused me to shudder noticeably.

 _'I don't want him to stop. I need more of his touch...'_ I think to myself before I could stop my thoughts. Feeling him touch me like this feels so wonderful. My hips move with each action his hand caused and I can't seem to stop myself as I claw at the tiled shower wall.

Kaname chuckles with a triumphant tone as he continues moving his hand. He then started nipping at and nibbling the right side of my neck with his fangs. It's enough to make my legs buckle. It felt like he was touching me all over when in reality it's just between my legs, with his mouth on my neck, and now his free hand roaming my chest so tantalizingly slow. I'm about to lose whatever shred of my mind that's left. Goddamn him...

Before I knew it, he turned me around and I'm facing him, his body presses against mine. I really should have pushed him away but I held him closer instead. Then he proceeds to grab both of our dicks and started getting us off together while resuming nibbling at my neck again. I'm so close to my orgasm, it's fucking unbearable. I try to fight off my orgasm for another minute or so while my hands claw at his back and shoulders. The smell of his blood fills the bathroom and is washed away by the water of the shower. It smells better than I thought. I don't help my situation by burying my face in the side of his neck because the scent of his blood pulses so audibly underneath his skin like it's calling out to me.

 _'No, I shouldn't drink from him.'_ I thought. I'm not even thirsty anyway. At least I think I'm not thirsty. Though I am needy for something else.

"I will fucking shoot you if you don't stop." I threaten him while stifling another moan.

"Your gun is out there with the rest of your clothes, Kiryu." Kaname states calmly like my threat doesn't even matter to him. "Besides, I know you do not wish for me to stop." As he said this, Kaname's hand shifts in a way that his dick rubs against mine in a way that causes me to shudder. If he wasn't pressing into me, I would collapse to the floor.

"Bastard..." I hiss at him and purposely dug my nails into his back then dragged them down with the intention of leaving scratches all over his skin. It's pointless since he will heal from them in no time. Because I am doing this, the smell of his blood is even thicker than before and I unwittingly let out a longing sigh. His hips roll into mine at the same time his hand moves around our cocks.

Kaname bites my neck a little in the same place but doesn't do it enough to draw a significant amount of blood. He starts licking the slight wound from where he lightly bit me. His fangs didn't really go in much but shit, I can't take this anymore. I couldn't hold myself back then and finally allowed the sweet sensations wash over me. I came in Kaname's hand and our stomachs. He cums after a few more strokes of his hand with a low grunt in my ear. I would have came from that again but thankfully I didn't.

I bask in the afterglow of my orgasm as Kaname whispers in my ear, "This is only the beginning. Soon, you will give into me. And you will be completely mine."

Kaname lets go of me and I briefly get a glance of his eyes before sliding to the floor of the shower. They were blood red and still filled with desire. I don't register the meaning of his words right away as he gets out of the shower, dries himself off then pulls on his clothes. The injuries I caused him had healed completely much to my dismay. I stare at him silently as he leaves the bathroom and I wanted to ask what in the hell he meant by those words.

The remnants of our orgasms finally washed off of my stomach and went down the drain as my mind finally came back to me. Memories of what Kaname had done and what I had allowed to happen flashed through my head in quick snapshots.

"What the hell just happened?!" I whisper, sounding appalled. I just... I haven an idea what happened but I don't know how it even happened at all or why.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Wow, most of you actually guessed correctly on what Kaname's intentions are. u I am very impressed~ Or I'm just predictable as hell. Well, I did borrow the whole actual blood in the blood tablets concept from the manga. It seemed like a brilliant idea even if it was from one of the vampire antagonists. Though Zero falling for Kaname is not due to the effect the blood tablets Kaname gave him. Remember, Zero is pretty much denying he may have feelings for Kaname at all. He just realized he's been feeling jealousy so this is kind of a "one step at a time" kind of thing for him. Despite having being touched by Kaname first. Just touching since no actual sex is going to happen this soon.

I hope this chapter was good and it didn't disappoint too much even with the chapter being over 5,000 words. Pretty sure you guys were so eager for the pervy stuff. u Your reviews are awesome and I like them a lot. (Seriously thank you for taking the time to leave one~) I will try not to take two weeks to update or let myself be affected by the extreme heat again. I wish it wasn't so hot where I live. Zero's dream was so fun writing, by the way. ^^


	5. Refrain

I gotta say admit that the most awkward thing to do is explain to a teacher why you suddenly left the class. In a hurry and while it was in the middle of session. Good thing I am a good liar. I just told the teacher I was feeling sick and needed to go to the infirmary. I did go to the infirmary after spending another hour in the Headmaster's bathroom until the hot water ran out. The nurse there seemed concerned about my paler than usual complexion as soon as I had arrived and just gave me something to settle my stomach. I guess she was assuming I was going to vomit at any moment. I pretty much felt that way because of what happened. It would probably get rid of the feeling of revulsion that settled in my stomach after the heat completely dissipated. Unfortunately I couldn't vomit. Not that I had done anything more than practically humping myself against Kaname like I'm some animal in heat. Because I couldn't induce vomiting, I just laid there in self-loathing and shame for two class periods.

I let a vampire touch me. I let Kaname touch me...and I _liked_ it. I don't want to admit that I liked it either because in reality, I don't like him. At least I'm sure I don't like him. Maybe emotionally...I don't know. However, my body had reacted to him like it was meant to be. I question why that is.

Because I felt better physically, I knew I should attend the rest of my classes. I can use the distraction from what happened and my thoughts. I had missed two classes and I gave those teachers notes explaining where I had been after leaving the infirmary. My facial complexion is still not good so I figure the teachers think I'm not faking my condition then. After picking up my homework, I go to the cafeteria to grab lunch for myself and Lily. Well at least an apple or two for her and a small bento for me. I just want to keep her from eating my hair with these apples.

As soon as I get the food, I stuff it into my bag then hurry out of the cafeteria. I head down to the stables and greet the guy there. He and I have become good acquaintances so far. He likes that I come down here to take care of White Lily also. Maybe it's because I am the only person Lily actually likes. Well, other than the stable-man. After greeting him without exchanging no more than a handful of words, I walk over to Lily's stall and she whinnies happily at the sight of me when she looks in my direction. I couldn't help but smile at that then reach my hand out to pet her. She snorts a little and I let out a chuckle, my sour mood slowly starts to dissipate.

"Hey, Lily." I murmur as I reach into my bag and pull out an apple for her to eat. She immediately takes it into her mouth and starts chewing. Lily doesn't hesitate to nuzzle me as a 'thank you.' I believe she actually likes me out of every other person who takes care of her. It's why I am one of the few people who know of her sweeter, gentler side. In a way, she's like a shadow of my former self but still wild and unpredictable.

I think back to when I had used to be gentle. I cared for everything and everyone so openly. Including Ichiru and all vampires. I did become aware they were our enemies and I was very wary of them but I still didn't really mind vampires. Maybe that is why I was careless to not do anything to stop the one who attacked me. Shizuka Hio. She's still alive... I can feel her just as she can feel me. It's more disgusting than Kuran touching me that I had to fight back the bile that rose in my esophagus along with my anger.

I feel something nudge against me and I look back up to see it's Lily. She looked a little worried so I pet her again to assure her I'm alright "Sorry, I'm kind of in a bad mood today." I tell her. She proceeds to chew on my hair.

"Lily! I'll go bald if you keep eating my hair...!" I complain as I managed to pry her mouth off of my hair as gently as I could. Before she could make another go for my hair, I give her the second apple I have on me. "Here. Have this while I brush you, okay?"

She snorts in a way that I can tell she's probably chuckling in horse language. I pretend to roll my eyes in exasperation as I grab a nearby brush, enter her stall then began to brush her. It's calming whenever I come here to take care of White Lily, almost therapeutic. Honestly, it helps ease whatever negative mood I happen to be in. My time here is limited because of lunch period but I will make sure Lily is taken care of no less. She likes it when I pamper her.

I gently brush her and I feel my worries go away piece by piece. It's then I decide to vent, not caring if Lily can't verbally respond to me.

"I just don't know how to feel about him." I tell her. "I mean, one minute, I hate the guy and the next... I don't know. Something about him makes me want to try to make things work so we can possibly be friends..."

Look at me. Venting to an animal. I should really try to get to know people more but it's so much of a hassle. Anyone can betray you. Even vampires. The only beings I can trust are actually animals. Lily, in particular. Well, maybe I trust Yuki and Headmaster Cross, and Yagari sensei but in reality, I still don't trust more than a handful of people. I'm not sure if I can trust anyone before my own family who are currently dead. It's pretty much why I am talking to White Lily right now while I am grooming her. Obviously she won't care about whatever I'm griping about but the thought of someone listening is reassuring, in a weird way.

I carefully brush Lily's tail before she could swat a few flies with it. After that, I start making my way up to her front and began brushing her mane. She nuzzles me in approval, showing she loves it when I brush her mane. Maybe that's her favorite feature about herself.

"It would be nice to not have some animosity towards him but then again, something about him just provokes me." I frown at this as she lets out a sound of disapproval and I immediately realize my sour mood is irritating her in return. "I know, I know. I won't bring down your mood. Besides, grooming you actually helps with lifting it to a...happier level." She nuzzles me then and I laugh. That seemed to make her happy and she tries to eat my hair again. "Okay, okay! I'll get you some food."

I had stopped grooming Lily and I went to get her something to eat. Horses eat a lot of hay, of course. Though, I tend to mix it with grain so she won't get hungry too often and attempt to compensate that hunger by attempting to eat my hair again. And I really didn't want her to eat my hair. I rather not go bald at a young age despite being a vampire, as much as I dislike being that way.

Lily whinnies in happiness when she spots me returning to her stall with her food. I pour it into the basket after entering the stable again and she immediately starts eating. Now would be a good time to change her water, figuring it wasn't good for her to drink dirty, stale water at this point.

 _'I should really make a point to come down here often.'_ I thought as I pour out the old water and fill the bucket up with clean one. It's too much for the stable-man to take care of the horses alone. Especially Lily. Whoever can handle the other horses besides me should really make time to come down here. Unlike me, the other students have time to come down here much less waste their time doing mundane things.

"Zero!" I hear Yuki calling out for me as she enters the stables.

"I'm with Lily," I shout back to her, almost as a warning because she got stuck with her twice during P.E. classes and got kicked. I feel bad for Yuki because I have a feeling Lily has it out for her sometimes.

"Oh..." She seems to be shrinking back from what I can tell from the hesitant shuffle of her footsteps. Definitely scared of Lily. And Lily is eating at the moment. I would have told Yuki it's alright but there isn't any need to since I'm done with taking care of Lily for the day.

I pet Lily and say my goodbyes to her and she gives me an affectionate nuzzle. I left the area and join up with Yuki who is actually waiting for me. My mood is a lot better and she seems to be in very good spirits as well. That's good and it definitely means she may be good for P.E. again tomorrow. I will participate because I can use the distraction and maybe Yuki won't have the unfortunate luck to get stuck with Lily again.

"Hey." I greet Yuki casually as I walk out.

"Are you okay, now? I mean, you did leave in the middle of Trig earlier." Yuki asked, watching my face for some sort of clue.

"I'm alright. I dozed off and had a bad dream." I lie.

"Is that really it?" she asked, pressing for more answers.

"Yuki, I'm alright. There isn't any need to worry about me." I tell her. "Really, I was just dreaming about the past. It's nothing."

"It's just, you really had been acting weird since last night and..."

"I was just tired. Still am. I got the rest I needed in the infirmary..."

I really wish she would just drop it. Talking about what happened makes it even more awkward and I definitely don't want her to find out that I was turned on by someone. If she figures that out, she'll demand to know who it was and will eventually find out it was Kaname. And she is in love with Kaname. Which is why I have no reason to dream about him, be jealous of him, or even touch him. It's because Kaname belongs to her...in a way if someone could claim their crush at all, of course. So I will keep my distance from him. If the asshole even attempts to come near me again, I'm shooting him.

"Okay, I thought I should check on you since you didn't seem like yourself more than usual." I hear Yuki say as I lock Lily's stall securely.

"Again, I was just tired. I'm alright now." I reassure her. "Headmaster should really get more people onto the committee so we won't be so tired every day."

"But we're the only ones he can trust with the secret of the school." Yuki reminds me.

"I know." I sigh as we walk out of the stables together, grabbing my bag on the way out. Lunch is over and I realized I haven't ate my lunch yet. I took out the bento from my bag and opened it to scarf whatever food was in there down. It seemed to amuse Yuki since she is giggling. I just ignored her while I finished off my food on our way back to the school building. I take my blood tablets on the way back, plopping about four of them into a bottle of water I had with me and chugged it down.

As soon as we walked into the building the bell for lunch period to end had rang. The halls were soon crowded with people either scurrying to their next class or just loitering in the hallways. It's tedious to squeeze by whoever purposely stood in the middle of the hallway when your class is on the fourth floor. Though even with this problem, I can still get to class on time. It's English so I am a bit eager to go to this class. I end up walking a little faster than usual and I vaguely hear Yuki asking me to slow down. I ended up telling her she should learn to keep up since she's part of the Disciplinary Committee after all in a joking manner. That comment earned me a punch as soon as we walked into the classroom and I shot a glare in Yuki's direction. Our relationship will always be that of brother and sister. Not that I mind.

I take my seat and take my spare notebook out and whatever else I need for this class out of my bag. Yuki sits beside me with Wakaba sitting beside her. It seems she's not completely at ease with me being close at the moment. I wonder if it's because I don't look like I'm thirsty. I push the thought out of my head just as the teacher walked into the classroom, beginning class a short time after closing the door behind herself. And just as class started, I hoped that I wouldn't have any incidents like this morning.

Fortunately, the rest of my school day goes without any other problems and I am happy about that on the inside. My facial expression is usually the same whenever I walk around school but my mood is considerably better than that. Despite my good mood, I know it will sour later because of a certain someone. Obviously, I don't like that I was touched by Kaname but my body says otherwise. If he really used his pureblood powers to control me, I may have to kill him. And why does he want me to submit to him anyway? He has other vampires there who are willing to do whatever he asks and to an extent, Yuki too. Well, I don't intend to give him what he wants. Kaname can just go to hell for all I care. If he actually does die eventually.

Some of the students are heading back to the dorms but as usual, there are a crowd of Day Class students huddling around the gates again. Nothing new there. But sunset isn't for another hour. As Yuki and I decided to investigate, I feel a sense of anger and dread come over me. My good mood is gone. Wonderful.

"Kaname senpai~!" The squealing of the girls reach my ears before I even catch a glimpse of the vampire who is at the root of my problems as of late.

"It's rare to see him out before dusk~ I wonder why..." One of the girls pondered as Kaname came into sight. I rolled my eyes when he started making his way towards me and Yuki who is blushing already. I glanced at the disappointed Day Class students when Kaname reached us and looked at Yuki. Of course, he's going to talk to her again without any disregard for me. It's whatever but at the same time, it kind of irks me.

 _'At least acknowledge I'm here.'_ I think to myself before I realized what I had just thought. I close my eyes for a moment as if to get rid of that sudden notion.

"Kiryu." he says to me, possibly his way of greeting me before he turns his attention to Yuki. "Hello, Yuki."

"Kuran. Did you need something?" I ask.

"Kaname senpai, it's not time for the Night Class to come to school. Is something wrong?" Yuki asks, suddenly worried.

"Nothing in particular. I actually needed to talk to Kiryu alone." Kaname answers as I eye him in suspicion. I really don't want to talk to him after what happened.

"I'm not interested in hearing what you have to say." I tell him with a bit of ice in my voice.

"It's important, Kiryu." I let out a sigh at this. What could he possibly have to tell me that is so important? If it is about this morning, he had better keep his distance. For his sake and for Yuki's sake, too. Him doing something so vulgar with me can never happen again. And I don't intend for it to happen again either. "We'll talk in a secluded area."

"Fine." Reluctantly, I walk with Kaname to the area where there are a lot of trees. Not out of concern he might get extreme sunburn since the sun is still out but hardly any students pass through this area. There is plentiful shade as there is little light shining through the thickness of the leaves. No one will bother us out here and I can shoot him if he tries anything again though I can't kill him since he's a pureblood vampire. I would undoubtedly be in serious trouble. I'll just wound him. At least that will give me some satisfaction. As we get to the middle of the forest like area, the sounds of the students barely reach our ears and I'm pretty sure we haven't been followed by any of his vampire followers. I don't feel like dealing with them today if I so much as threaten Kaname even a little.

"I suppose you want to talk about what happened this morning." Kaname says, staring at me as he leans against one of the trees not far from me.

"I should shoot you now for even touching me in the first place, you know." I threaten. His eyebrow rises slightly at my words.

"Then why haven't you done that already if you're so inclined?"

"Because I want to know why. And I want to know what the hell do you mean 'I'll give into you soon'? Do you intend to turn me into a mindless drone like your followers?" He should know better than to assume I'll even fall into his plans whatever they may be. "I don't belong to you, Kuran. Even if you hadn't turned me into what I am, I don't belong to anyone."

"You should know I do not intend to give you an answer." Kaname chuckles as my hand twitches slightly. I'm just itching to pull out my gun and shoot him in the thigh for just fucking with me.

"I still have the right to know, Kuran."

"As you do. However, it is my decision to not reveal my reasons for why I had said what I had said to you."

"I'm not accepting that answer." I snap at him.

"Then would you like to know why I decided to touch you?" Kaname asks me in a calm manner. The way he is speaking to me only causes my anger to rise even more. So I don't answer his question. He figures that is a silent 'yes' and he begins to speak.

"Honestly, I hadn't expected you to be at the Headmaster's place when I had decided to pay him a visit. As I had come to realize he wasn't there, I had intended to go back to the Moon Dormitory and try again another day." He rambles as his eyes scan the area for no reason before looking back at me. "Then as I had started to leave, I see you rushing inside despite the fact you should be in class. It didn't take me long to figure out you were aroused. So I took it upon myself to help you relieve yourself."

"You mean ambush me in the shower for no reason? It felt... I didn't like that you touched me." I say, mostly denying the feelings that happened when he actually touched me earlier. Then I pull out my gun and pointed the barrel of it under his chin while I glare at him as fiercely as I could. "If you even try to do that again, I will not hesitate to kill you, Kuran. Friendly reminder that I hate you."

"I have a feeling that hatred you supposedly feel for me is just a mask for some underlying feelings you're harboring." He states while ignoring the fact I have a gun, an anti-vampire weapon pointed at him now with the safety off.

 _'Underlying feelings? I don't want him like he assumes I do. At least I think I don't want him.'_ I think to myself. _'Those dreams of us... They're just dreams anyway._ _Nothing more._ _'_

"Get over yourself, Kuran. Besides, do us both a favor and don't touch me again. It is unfair to Yuki." I remind him as I turn the safety of my Bloody Rose back on and put it back in my jacket.

"It may not be fair to Yuki but one cannot control their desires. Even as a vampire. It's in our nature to act on those desires no matter what sort of control they have on them." Kaname explains before adding, "I touched you because I wanted to. And I would have stopped if you hadn't responded to my touch the way you had done. It was surprising to see I could affect you so strongly. Well, seeing as I haven't noticed you act that way around any other person that way."

"I have no idea what you're talking about." I lie, my gaze not faltering in the slightest.

"Oh, I think you do, Kiryu." He smirks then and his hand reaches out towards me. I move to slap it away with my right hand but he catches my wrist and pins it to the tree. The space between us minimizes to the point my face is inches away from his. He is so close that I almost want to do more than just stare at each other. Granted, I am still pissed at him for even touching me in the first place. Yet, I liked it. Everything he did felt wonderful and he only kept it light as if he was teasing me.

I keep eye contact with him out of worry if I look away, I would lose. It would mean I had decided submit to him and I really don't want to. Kaname's calm gaze never leaves mine as he lets out an amused chuckle.

"If you glare at me any harder, I might actually set on fire." he murmurs.

"You know, I actually hope you do."

"And what if I don't?" he asks in a mocking tone.

"I'll find some way to destroy you." I promise. His facial expression turned grave then. Oh good, I struck a nerve. It made a small smile come to my face.

"I rather not have you find out what that is if you don't mind, Kiryu."

"I'm guessing I struck a nerve. Now I really want to find out your weakness."

"I think for your benefit, that isn't the best idea." I raise an eyebrow at his statement. That was weird. Even weirder than what happened earlier with us. Before I could respond to that, he leans in and gives my neck a slow lick. I don't move as a strange sigh leaves my lips before I could stop myself or even move to push him away. My thoughts on what he had said scattered to the wind as new thoughts took its place along with the delightful sensations. I couldn't help but press myself into him even though we are fully clothed. Our breathing becomes irregular by the minute.

The desire to touch him and have him touch me. It's maddening. I like feeling him touch me but at the same time, I know I shouldn't. My sexuality is irrelevant but Kaname is Yuki's crush. In reality, I'm still supposed to hate Kaname or at least be on the verge of getting along with him as acquaintances. Not grinding on him whenever we happen to be alone or if he actually succeeds in getting me alone.

 _'No... we shouldn't do this.'_ I finally managed to push him away with my free hand and he stares at me, perplexed.

"We should get back. Yuki is probably worried we might kill each other if we haven't already." I tell him while trying to get my breathing right. Sure, I'm kind of turned on but I can easily ignore those feelings if they are just beginning.

"Alright. Next time, I won't allow you to escape, Zero." He whispers to me before pulling away completely. The way he said my name—my first name, it made me shiver in delight and I'm unable to suppress it.

"It's not like you own me." I retort as I turn my back to him and started making my way back to the school. He follows closely behind me.

"Of _course_ not." There was a laugh in his voice insinuating he will succeed in whatever plan he has for me. "For now, you can do as you please. I won't do anything to you...unless you want me to."

I had to scoff and roll my eyes at this. "In your dreams, Kuran."

I heard him chuckle behind me. Surprisingly, it didn't sound condescending or amused. It sounded like he expected me to say that. I think he's expecting something of whatever feelings we had shown to each other moments ago. I have no idea what those feelings are or what Kaname is to me at all. Honestly, I am not sure if I hate him as much as I did a few days ago but at the same time, I will still fucking shoot him if he tries something I don't like. Then there are those feelings I experienced the few times he touched me a little and in the case of this morning, intimately. I end up feeling like I want to do more with him. How I gravitate towards his touch without thinking about it confuses and frightens me.

It would be best if I just keep my distance from him. Then these feelings will go away on their own and we can go back to basically dismissing each other's existence as we had been for the last four years. That's the best solution to this situation since our feelings are likely to be only lustful.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** It's rather sad that Zero doesn't have enough moments with White Lily in the manga. I like when characters have good relationships with animals. :)

Anyway, I should answer some questions you have or might have for what's happening so far. Yes, Kaname is trying to gain control of Zero or at least tame him despite his interest in Zero's wild side. Though Kaname hasn't admitted to his involvement with Zero's blood tablets yet which Zero also isn't aware of as of yet. I doubt Kaname will be able to make Zero submit to him completely because Zero's nature to him and all vampires is rather defiant. I wouldn't want Zero to be completely submissive either whenever he does give into Kaname. Zero is just really dominant in personality. This is just my preference as I am writing as him for the time being and it is how I normally see him. :D

As for Kaname actually being in love with Zero, it's debatable at the moment. He is interested in Zero's demeanor or his general behavior but for now, that's all it is. Kaname still shows affection to Yuki which I may have him be conflicted about when he and Zero actually grow closer. But no KanamexYuki will happen in this fanfiction. Not that I have anything against said ship even though I don't ship them together. I just don't want any side pairings in this fanfiction. It's to keep things simpler. ^^ Oh, the dreams Zero has of Kaname, I don't think those have anything to do with Kaname's powers. Kaname is overpowered as it is so there is no reason for me to give him another power. (Even if he isn't my character.) Sure, he can control the will of vampires but their dreams aren't really something he can control, I think.

Well, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter even if it is a little uneventful. I wrote part of it with an intense migraine before I couldn't take the pain. I'm alright now but those twelve hours were horrible.


	6. Confusion

A few days passed and I am happy to say that Kaname and I are avoiding each other. Well at least I'm doing most of the avoiding. During the time the transitioning of the Day Class and Night Class is happening, whenever he happens to drop by at the Headmaster's residence when me and Yuki are there on the weekends, even when he's talking to Yuki, much to my disdain, I keep my distance from him. I _have_ to keep my distance from him. It's not a choice but a necessity. If he touches me, I don't know what will happen. Whether I will shoot him or pounce on him then grind on him like I'm a dog in heat... It's absolutely deplorable of me to fall into that state as easily as I did. I rather avoid him so nothing unusual happens between us again.

Moreover, Yuki would sense something off between us otherwise. So the best solution is for me to pretend nothing is happening with me and Kaname. Yes, that is how things should be. No, that is how things will be once I succeed in continuing to keep my distance away from that bastard. Then things will go back to what they were before he and I had that incident at the Headmaster's place.

After doing this for almost a week so far, I thought to myself that avoiding Kaname as much as possible is actually working. He didn't seem to desire coming to talk me. Sometimes he doesn't look in my direction when he's on his way to class. He does talk to Yuki but it is only for a few short minutes. Of course, I think nothing of it until the feelings of irritation come up again when he pets her on her head. Other than that happening a few times during the week, nothing else happens. I start to think that maybe this will work after all. Maybe I can finally kill the feelings I have whenever Kaname touches me or even when he happens to be within a forty meter radius of me.

Well, that is at least what I assume as my week begins to draw to a close. Because I still have _those_ dreams about him. The dreams are always different and sometimes seem realistic enough to jostle me out of my sleep. I don't know how many times I had to take cold showers that week...

—

Friday evening is the worst time of the week because there are more girls and more problems to deal with when the Night Class walk through those gates. The Day Class girls are louder than humanly possible because they won't be able to see the Night Class for an entire weekend. They have been going to this school for as long as they were and they aren't used to the fact these vampires, unbeknownst to them, don't attend school on the weekends? Much less leave their dorms? This isn't why my mood is particularly bad right now. Not even close but it is pushing me to the point I may lose control of my anger. The only person who could make that possible is a certain brunet vampire not too far away from me.

I try not to pay attention to what is going on with him and Yuki but whenever he discreetly looks in my direction, he takes a lock of Yuki's hair and loops it around his index finger a couple of times. Yuki blushes but only because he's being affectionate with her. He then proceeds to tuck the lock of hair behind her ear, seemingly innocent. However, I can't suppress the moderate irritation I feel. It's like he is trying to piss me off. That asshole…

While trying to keep these girls back, one of them assumes my focus isn't entirely on them and attempts to sneak past me. I didn't miss the pink digital camera she has in her hand, ready to take a picture at a moment's notice. She must not be aware of who I am or she is aware and doesn't give a shit on the fact I will say something rude.

"Don't even think about it. Stay behind me or I will make you cry." I warn her, my voice sounds colder and more menacing than I intended it to be. I didn't care. It worked since she froze in place along with three girls standing behind her. Every time with this but with different girls is getting annoying. I figured they would get bored of trying in vain to get past me but I guess I'm wrong in that assumption.

"Kiryu~! We just want to get a picture!" One of the girls whined as she waved her camera.

"Yeah, stop being so scary and stingy and let us do this once!" Another one of them shrieked at me.

"I said 'no.' And all of you know it is against the rules to take photos of the Night Class. What is it going to take to get that through your thick skulls?" I remind them, sounding harsh with my insult.

"You're so mean!"

"What an ass!"

"Why are you even on the Disciplinary Committee?!"

"You're such a bully, Kiryu!"

"No wonder you don't have any girlfriends!" I couldn't help but roll my eyes at their pointless insults directed at me. I could care less about being with a girl because I'm not interested in girls. This is one of those reasons. Yuki is one of the very few I can stand to be around since she doesn't really act like them.

"Who I date or don't date isn't any of your business. Now stay where you are and you won't be suspended immediately for disobeying the rules!" I snap at all of the girls who then flinched and shrank in their places. The group that is near me quiets down and just avoids eye contact with me. They gasp in sudden delight at the same time I noticed a certain someone's presence coming my way. Fantastic. He's coming over here.

"If you continue acting like that towards every female you come across, you will never get a girlfriend, Kiryu." Kaname states casually as he approaches me.

"I really don't want to hear that from you." I snap at him. He chuckles and I feel that he is closer than he should normally be. "It's none of your business on who I prefer to date, either."

"And what if I say it was?" He whispers so only I can hear him.

"Fuck off, Kuran." I hiss at him. "Go to class."

Kaname chuckles then goes back to join his followers, leading them to class in a brisk fashion. Soon after, the Day Class girls dissipate, murmuring in disappointment that Kaname or any of the Night Class didn't look their way again. Both the girls and Kaname are pissing me off so I'm glad they are gone from my sight for now. I let out a sigh and Yuki casually traipses up to my side.

"Ready for patrol?" She asks and I nod.

We head up to the rooftops of the building facing the one building the vampires are attending class inside of. The walk there is quiet since I really don't want to talk about anything. So Yuki decides to take it upon herself to strike a conversation with me. Not that I mind but I am really not in the mood to converse about anything. Damn, Kaname… He takes great pleasure in pissing me off. It is all he fucking does nowadays. If he doesn't stop, I'm really putting a bullet in him regardless of what will happen to me afterward.

I take out my water bottle and plopped a few blood tablets into it, the water immediately turns a diluted red color. I am getting low on these and as much as I hate to admit it, Kaname really helped me out by giving me these. Pretty soon I might have to go back to the blood tablets I had taken before. I don't really want to but then again, I rather not ask Kaname for more of the ones he had provided for me before, either. Even when he's not physically present, he still manages to irritate me. I really wish I knew what his deal is so we can go back to hating or possibly ignoring each other. And hopefully what we did in the Headmaster's bathroom will become a very distant memory.

I take a few gulps of the water then let out a sigh as Yuki's words are a distant thing to me. She seems to have taken notice and she waves a hand in front of my face to get my attention.

"Hey, what's with you? That angry look you had on your face since Kaname senpai talked to you earlier is worrying me." she states, noticing my souring mood.

"I'm fine." I tell her while we walk several floors towards the rooftop, opening the door as soon as we got there. The cool air wafts through my hair when I step out onto the rooftop.

"You don't seem fine." Yuki steps in front of me before I even try to walk ahead of her. "Tell me what's bothering you."

There is no way I can tell her what has happened between me and Kaname. How he makes me feel as in terms of strange sensations rising within me if he is a few feet away from me. And I definitely can't tell her how his being even the slightest bit affectionate with her inexplicably pisses me off. Not to mention I still have _those_ dreams about him. Yuki can't know about all of that. It would crush her.

"Whatever is bothering me... I can't tell you." I answer Yuki curtly.

She frowns. "Why?"

"Trust me when I say that I have my reasons. If you must know, Kuran and I had a few exchange of words, he says something to rile me up, and I'm in a very sour mood for the rest of the night." That answer isn't a complete lie...I think. Hopefully, Yuki will be satisfied with that answer for a while.

"I thought you two were finally getting along."

"Well, I feel less inclined to shoot him often if that's what you're worried about." Yuki shoots me a glare and I could only chuckle wryly at that look. "Really, it's something you can't will to happen in one night of dinner, Yuki. The tension between me and Kuran is something that is a slow process to ease. Do you get it?"

"I do but..." She lets out a sigh then looks down, her irritation disappears completely from her features. "Because I really like Kaname senpai a lot and since you and me are really good friends, it's really important that you two get along. Or at least you two should fight less."

"Shouldn't you talk to Kuran about this, too? He's the one antagonizing me. I'm not the only one harboring a bit of dislike for him." At least I think it's dislike. I'm not even sure if I hate him anymore. Though it still feels like I dislike him.

"Well, you don't like other vampires so I think my speaking to Kaname senpai won't help much at all. So it's up to you to talk to him yourself and to keep it civil."

"Keep it civil? I'm a former human, Yuki. I'm not someone Kuran will even want to stay in the presence of for long let alone talk with." She can't be serious with that statement. Being civil with Kaname will happen as soon as hell freezes over. I couldn't help but roll my eyes at her statement.

"We don't have school tomorrow so why not spend some time with him after his classes end?" Yuki suggests and I let out a small, reluctant sigh. "Great! You don't have to hang out with him for the rest of the night but maybe for thirty minutes?"

As much as I want to avoid him, I know Yuki will never let this go so I nod and say, "Alright, fine."

"Thanks, Zero!" She's happy. I guess that's a good thing that happens when I decide to do a good deed. Let's hope Kuran won't do or say anything while we talk for a bit.

"Sure."

After that, it is silent between us as we keep watch over the Night Class. I don't smell any other human walking around and I don't sense any vampires I don't recognize either. Tonight seems like it will be a quiet night, though a chilly one. Not that I'm bothered with a little cold in the first place. The wind wafts through the trees and brushes against my cheeks. Oddly, it feels nice and kind of adjacent to what my mood had been like for the first part of the evening. Now my mood is pretty much on the level where it's neutral. Maybe I will be in an alright mood to talk to Kaname later on despite my desire to avoid him completely.

—

The rest of the night goes by without incident and we head down to ground level then towards the gates. In a few moments I will have to ask Kaname if we could talk for a bit. Preferably in private where none of his followers will be present. I have no intention of letting myself be killed by one of them tonight. Yuki is anxious and could practically not keep still as we wait for the Night Class who soon came into my field of vision. Already several of them are eying me with such hostility that I almost wish I could put a bullet in each of their skulls.

"Kaname senpai looks tired..." Yuki notes, seeming sad.

"Then he should rest instead of talking with me later." I respond, shrugging. "It's almost daybreak anyway so any vampire would want to go to sleep around this time."

"Aren't you a vampire too?" She giggles then as I let out a tired sigh.

"Yuki..."

"I'm only kidding." Yuki says quickly before her tone of voice turns serious. "But speaking of which, how are you? Do you have enough blood tablets?"

"I'm low but I'll get more sometime today. I have to run errands anyway, so..." Actually, I think I am almost out and I really don't want to ask Kaname for more. I have to otherwise I will end up taking the previous blood tablets I had before Kaname flushed them. The ones he gave me do have a sweet taste to them and I kind of like the taste.

"Make sure to get some soon."

She doesn't need to tell me that. I know. And the person who supplied me my first batch of blood tablets casually approach us with one or two of his followers behind him. Along with Yuki, I politely greet the Night Class.

"Welcome back, Night Class," I say, managing to be as polite as I can. It felt unnatural to say it with respect when I have so little for them.

"Welcome back. I hope your classes were good...Kaname senpai." Yuki murmurs Kaname's name as if she said that greeting just for him. A slight spark of jealousy ignites inside me briefly.

"Thank you for the welcome. It's been a long night so we better continue to our dorms." Kaname states, urging the rest of the Night Class to return to their rooms with apparent hesitance. They did as he said as Kaname turns his attention to me.

"What?" I asked, wondering what he wanted.

"I do have some time before I have to look through paperwork. And that will keep me occupied until the middle of the daylight hours." he explains. "How about you come to my dorm room so we can talk? It's important and I'm sure you will benefit from this discussion."

"You want to talk to me? Yuki wanted me to ask to do the same thing with you." I glanced over at Yuki who then blushed and looked at Kaname. "No funny stuff, Kuran."

He gives me a wry chuckle. "Of course not." he then glances at Yuki who looks a little anxious about now. "Don't worry. Kiryu will be returned in one piece."

"...Okay. I will head home then. Hope you two have a good conversation. You two need to talk things out." Yuki smiles at Kaname then dashes off to the Headmaster's place. It's the weekend so I expect her to go there.

I watch Yuki disappear from my sight completely when I hear Kaname turning on his heel to walk off towards the Moon dormitories. I follow him while keeping a good distance between us. I intend to keep it that way while we talk even when he tries something. Kaname remains silent while we walk but it isn't awkward. I find it nice he isn't a chatterbox like some of his vampires or even the girls in the Day Class. He always gets to the point even when he is being a prick. I kind of have to give him points for that. However, I still don't want to like him.

The walk to the Moon dormitory doesn't take long when Kaname opens the door and we walk inside. As expected I see a few vampires lurking about. Particularly Hanabasa and Ruka. All of them are in their bedtime clothes except for Aido who is in casual clothing. I can only assume he has some affairs to attend to before he can go to bed. Before I could question it, Kaname looks back at me as if to tell me to not loiter in the doorway. I move out the way and walk up the stairs with Kaname while ignoring the icy stare directed at me. So it's going to be one of those nights, is it.

"Don't worry," I hear Kaname answering their unspoken questions. "Kiryu is simply a guest I wish to talk privately with. Don't disturb us."

Reluctant murmurs and apprehensive glances were exchanged between the three vampires before they were silenced with a stare from Kaname that would send chills of terror down my spine. If I happened to be a follower of his. Good thing he isn't the one who made me what I am or I would be one of his most loyal, mindless servant.

Kaname and I enter his bedroom and I close the door behind us. He locks it while making his way toward his closet, shrugging out of his jacket, his vest, then began loosening and taking off his tie. My imagination goes a little wild thinking he is about to strip out of each article of clothing in front of me. Part of me is hoping that will happen but Kaname just sets the part of the uniform he takes off in the closet then goes to sit at the table at nearly the other side of the room. It is really spacious in here which makes me wonder how and why the Headmaster decided to accommodate these vampires in such lavish rooms.

I am kind of grateful he didn't strip out of his clothes in front of me since that would be indecent of him to do. I subconsciously stare at him as I take in his rarely improper appearance. My eyes make a note his shirt is unbuttoned at the top. Three—no, four buttons. The pale skin of his neck and clavicle are visible. His scent is even more obvious to me as it hits my nose. He's taunting me. I try to turn my face away from the scent but Kaname throws something in my direction. I catch it then look in my hand, slightly surprised. It's a small container and after hearing the familiar sound of what is inside, I know what they are.

"You were running low, am I correct?" Kaname asks. I don't answer and he takes that as a simple 'yes' before continuing. "There are more inside of that container on account you consume more tablets than an average vampire."

"Don't remind me. I am only taking these so I don't end up hurting Yuki or any other human." I shoot him a glare then shoved the container full of blood tablets into my jacket pocket. I sit down on his bed while he begins looking through a medium-sized pile of paperwork on the table with a disinterested expression. He still doesn't hesitate to talk to me even when I intentionally keep my distance.

"Of course. It is very prudent you take those blood tablets as often as possible should you wish to not harm a human." Kaname sets the paperwork down before standing up. "Those blood tablets were created to work for you, Kiryu."

"I suppose your helping me stay sane a little longer is out of the goodness of your heart, right?"

"Well, that and because I have great use for you." He walks over to me then sits on the bed next to me. Close enough to touch. "It's why I prefer to keep you alive as long as possible."

"Give or take a thousand years." I remind him and for the first time in the few years we've known each other, I see an expression directed at me that wasn't usually mocking or condescending, or even angry. It left me stunned.

The reason I am surprised is because his facial expression is...sorrow? Why does he look so sad? He can't seriously be worried for my well-being. How ludicrous. Last time I checked, we hate each other. We do anything possible to antagonize each other whenever our eyes make contact. Right now, I sense no hostility from him and I don't feel any at all. I look into his eyes to gauge what he's thinking but can't. An array of emotions are smoldering in those red irises but it doesn't mean I can tell what is going on in his head. What is he feeling now? I find myself wanting to know this and more.

His hand slowly reaches out to touch my cheek. It is warm and as his hand trails down to the side of my neck, my skin blazes where his hand had touched. I shudder at the other sensation Kaname triggered. The thoughts of desire I have of Kaname rise within me so fast I end up scooting away from Kaname, knowing I shouldn't think of these feelings. I shouldn't even act on them. I will end up losing myself in them otherwise. I feel anxious. I can't do this.

"...I should head back." I murmur, hating how my voice sounded with the uneasiness setting in. Like I'm showing a vulnerable part of myself to him. I don't like it. I stand to my feet and start to walk away but he quickly grabs my arm. I reflexively cast him a dubious look.

In one fluid movement, Kaname pulls me toward him and presses his lips against mine. I don't move for what seems like forever before my lips mold and mesh against his in tandem. One of my hands twitch then moved up his back to grip the fabric of Kaname's shirt. The other hand moved to bury itself in his dark brown hair, resulting in deepening the kiss with him. The kiss isn't all that gentle either. It is rough, needy, with the occasional collision of our fangs sending shocks down my spine. This is even better than the dreams I've had.

I want more.

Just as I attempt to fight him for dominance, he suddenly pulls away from me. What the hell. He then opens his mouth to say something before I could. It is something I never would have expected.

"Stay."

* * *

 **Author's Note:** I intended for this chapter to be longer. I really did but I had to cut it short. It wasn't because I wanted to but more like I had to mostly because I had lost inspiration to continue writing it. I am surprised I even got it over my minimum word count quota.

I'll say what I had said in the Author's Note on AO3 (slightly long rant ahead): I am not the best at writing at all. Hell, I admit that I am not the best at writing chapter fanfictions let alone in first person. I'm sure that is obvious but the fact I feel inclined to even mention this once or more than once on a few occasions is really concerning.

I don't mention this but I do welcome constructive criticism on any works of mine unless specified otherwise in the story or on my profile. If I state I don't want it then please respect that. I know my grammar is poor and I try to make it sound decent but I slip up. Probably more than I am aware of. Because English is a hell of a confusing language despite being a native English speaker. I know my limitations as an artist and writer. Of course I am doing my best to overcome them. Some advice on how to better my current skill level would be much appreciated. Unfortunately when I receive rude, non constructive comments as I had in the past, I can't improve. What do you think I can get from a comment like that? Nothing. No one can improve from destructive criticism and I have no idea why people think that sort of psychology or whatever one wants to call that would even work. It doesn't help and it doesn't make the writer/artist feel good if they just receive comments like "my time has been wasted reading this," "do something better if you even bother updating," or "your art sucks, don't draw anymore."

If anyone finds this fanfiction, or any fanfiction of mine, to be a waste of time to read then please do yourself a favor and close out of it. Don't leave a nasty comment, don't say it was a waste of time to read it after reading the _first_ _ **five**_ _fucking chapters._ OR better yet, just don't say that to any writer. Again, I am painfully aware my writing isn't the best and admittedly, I have hated it for several years. I had just recently became okay with how I write thanks to someone so special to me. I do welcome constructive criticism as long as they are really constructive. Not destructive like this one anonymous commenter on AO3 decided to leave. I certainly don't get anything out of it except the possibility of me discontinuing a fanfiction.

I'm just saying that even though I let anonymous users comment/review whatever I write doesn't mean I am giving anyone a free pass to leave such destructive, rude comments on how I write behind anonymity.

Well, it's whatever. I figure everyone gets a negative comment once in a while and because my own writing leaves so much to be desired, I'm susceptible for more of those type of comments. I will say that if you hated this or anything I write, it's your own fault for taking the time to read it. Look, I am not here to please anyone. And I'm certainly not getting paid to write fanfictions on fictional characters. If I was, I would still do my best as I am doing now. So again, it's the person's fault for wasting their own time reading mine or anyone's works because that is the reality of it. You _chose_ to read the fanfiction of mine. I didn't force you to read it.

I apologize for the rant. I do wish to say I hope this chapter was enjoyable but it most likely wasn't. I am probably repeating stuff and I did cut it off at the worst time. Again, I have lost inspiration for this fanfiction. It may be a while before it comes back in full force. I'm not in a bad mood. Just…lacking inspiration.

Thank you to those who have stuck with reading or even liking my fanfiction to this point. It really does mean a lot. I hope to see you guys next time.

~Aoba


	7. Desire

Hearing Kaname ask me to stay was something I hadn't expected for him to say. It was obvious what will happen next should I decide to stay. Part of me does intend to leave but I can't move. More like I don't want to move. I didn't want to leave this room. The moment our lips touched, I knew I was done for. Not like I would be killed in the most painful way possible. It's more like I might be suffocated with near soul-crushing desire. Maybe that wouldn't be such a bad way to go.

Kaname kisses me with a vigor that should frighten me but it does the opposite. It only draws me in, wanting more of those lips that touched my skin weeks earlier in the Headmaster's bathroom and then constantly in my dreams. The feelings for him I tried to keep at bay becomes out of my control and I found myself returning the kiss with as much energy, soon attempting to dominate him through this kiss. There is no way I am letting him have the upper hand on me so soon. I push him down on his back onto the bed and straddled his hips. Our lips connect again, more heated than before and I lick against Kaname's lips. He allows my tongue to leisurely slide its way into his mouth and I proceed to massage his tongue with mine. He revels in the sensation of it as he shivers against my body.

I try to make him feel the same way he is making me feel when he touches me. My hands reach underneath his shirt to touch his skin, trailing up and down his stomach which is surprisingly taut and muscular. Maybe he isn't just another vampire who happens to be beautiful. But I will never admit that to Kaname so soon. It would go to his already pompous attitude even if it's true. Kaname's skin is colder than mine but it isn't too noticeable as I feel it heating up under the touch of my fingers. As I kiss and nip at his neck, I feel him arching into my touch. For a moment, his hands stop their motions on my own body. He likes this. He likes being touched by me... The next feeling I experienced is something on the lines of exaltation. His hands resume to slowly travel down my body as if he memorized it before. The memories from that moment in the shower rise up to the front of my mind and I feel a little angry when his last words to me at the time also resurface.

— _This is only the beginning. Soon, you will give into me. And you will be completely mine._

Is this what he meant? Now that I am in his room, willingly He thinks I should give into him because it's destined for me, as a regular vampire, to do so? He thinks he should control me? That pisses me off. Kaname should know that will never happen. I don't intend to let anyone have any sort of control over me. Especially him. No matter how much my body might want him, my mind is telling me I shouldn't be with him.

In an instant, I flip us over and I'm on top of Kaname again. Straddling his hips as I glare down at his face with all my might. It must seem for naught because I am flushed with slightly swollen lips from the rough kissing. I must look ridiculous. Well, he shouldn't mock me since he is practically in the same state as myself. Kaname takes the chance to speak.

"May I ask why you are glaring at me once again?" he asks me with minute impatience in his voice.

"I have no intention of giving into you," I tell him as I pull out my Bloody Rose and press it against his temple. "Besides, kissing you shouldn't have happened. I only came here to talk with you with no intention of doing anything more than that."

"Well, we are in a compromising position now. So what do you propose we do to remedy the situation, Kiryu?" He asks as he stares at me, not even bothered I am threatening to put a bullet in his skull. "Do you think we should just keep it a secret from everyone? From Yuki?"

I lower my gun and sigh at his answering my question with two. "Who else? You know she is in love with you, Kuran. That's why what we just done and what we did should not go any further."

"We can keep quiet about it but I rather not stop where we are now. There wouldn't be any point to it since you crave for my touch as I crave for yours." His hand lifts to touch my bare torso, close to my navel. I vaguely notice the buttons are missing since he had ripped my shirt open. My eyes close and I shiver lightly from his touch. I hate him. Why does he have to be right about this?

He smirks as he quickly realizes I had responded to his touch. "No matter how much you deny it, you can't go against your innermost desires. You want to continue."

His words make me scoff in disbelief and roll my eyes. "I'd rather fuck a cactus."

Well that isn't true but I can't give into what I'm feeling for him. Or even knowing how painfully hard I am becoming right now. As much as I wish to deny that, I am turned on and I need release soon. Another thing is that I notice Kaname is turned on, too. For some reason I am satisfied with knowing that I could make him like this. Though he doesn't look as disheveled as I am. Damn it, I can't deny what I want. As I realize this, Kaname speaks to respond to my retort.

"I'm sure you would like to be intimate with something that feels much better than a potentially painful inanimate object." He sits up and presses his lips to my collarbone and lightly licks upwards until he's at my neck. When he licks there, I let out a longing sigh. "Am I wrong?"

 _'Damn it… I hate to agree with him.'_ I think to myself as I keep quiet. He seems to like proving me wrong which is why I rather not respond to his provocations to me right now.

Kaname proceeds to take off my jacket along with my shirt while I try to unbutton his shirt. If I have to be shirtless, so does he. I intend to one-up him, if possible one of these days starting with how I touch him. To my surprise, he is rather fit and muscular when I remove his shirt. I stare at him while in the back of my mind I wonder how and when he finds the time to work out. He doesn't say anything as he returns the stare, his eyes raking over my own bare upper body. For some reason, I find it a little embarrassing he is looking at me like this but I'm not showing it.

I lift my hand and touch his chest then bring it down to his stomach. Kaname's body suppresses a shudder which is kind of funny. It seems he doesn't want to reveal how turned on he truly is. Most likely at the same level as me. I'm definitely feeling satisfied with that for some reason. I lean in and kiss him again, immediately plunging my tongue into his awaiting mouth. At the same time, he undoes my belt and reaches into my pants to touch me through my boxers. My hips move into the touch of his hand, instantly craving more.

When Kaname's hand takes out my dick, the cool air of the room hits it and it is a little uncomfortable with how hard I am. Though that is remedied by Kaname's hand. He wraps it around me and starts moving it while watching my face. My lips part from his as soon as he digs his thumb into the tip of my cock. The action sends delicious shocks up and down my spine then settles right in my hips.

"Shit," I hiss as I suppress the moans slipping out of my mouth, my hips move in time with his hand. Sure touching yourself feels good but it is an entirely different experience to have someone else do it to you. And Kaname's hand really does feel good...

"Feels good, doesn't it," He isn't asking me a question. I figure he just wanted to hear me say something adjacent to either near coherent speech or just a moan.

"You should know the answer to that..." I snap at him while attempting to suppress my moans.

"I want to hear it from you." Kaname purposely squeezes the base of my dick slightly tighter as he moves his hand. Goosebumps appear on my body as a delightful sweetness spreads throughout my hips from where his hand is touching me. I let out a louder moan then.

"…I fucking hate you."

"That is not an answer, Kiryu."Asshole. I don't want to answer him. So I keep my lips pursed together but his hand doesn't stop jerking me off. It's a further reminder of what had happened that day when he ambushed me while I was taking a shower. But the pangs of pleasure are becoming stronger and with how he's touching me, I will end up cumming before he even has the chance to get off.

A mixture of mortification and anger wells up inside me as Kaname looks calm waiting for me to answer. When my eyes stare into his, I can see they are a vivid red color. The color of blood. It is obvious what he wants. He desires blood and of course, sex. The look in his eyes captivate me as his hand continues moving on my cock. A shuddering breath leaves me when the sweet sensation sweeps across my hips. I don't want to admit it feels good but with how my body is being tormented with feelings I had never felt before, my mind and judgment becomes clouded. I can't think about anything else but this vampire touching me. I'm going to cum…

As if he began to sense it, Kaname stops moving his hand and I instantly give him a look of disbelief. He chuckles at my reaction and kisses me. It's fleeting when his lips touches mine. My earlier irritation rises again as Kaname pushes me down on the bed then opens his mouth to speak.

"I know you want release but I can't have you finishing before we get to the main event." He tells me.

"Then hurry up," I say then pull him closer and kiss his neck, purposely nipping it to make a point with my impatience. "You left me hanging. I expect you to take responsibility, Kuran."

"Of course."

With that said, Kaname peels off my pants and boxers then his own. Seeing him fully naked without the thin misty air of the shower is mesmerizing. It is the first time I am actually seeing him naked. His body is like that of a god. I find myself staring at him with a bit of awe in my expression. One spot in particular my eyes focus on is his fully erect cock. Pretty soon that will be inside of me and if it's anything like my dreams, I bet it will feel beyond amazing in reality.

He knows my eyes are on him as he searches through his nightstand for something. The object of his choice happens to be lubricant. Part of me is nervous but I knew this will happen as soon as our clothes began disappearing one by one. Kaname opens the bottle of lube and he pours an ample amount onto his fingertips. He gets between my legs, already spread apart willingly. His fingers, covered entirely in the cold lube touches my entrance and spreads it all over it.

Kaname's finger slowly eases inside of me. I try to keep a straight face but it's uncomfortable. I grimace at the discomfort of his finger pushing its way past the taut ring of muscle to probe my insides. No matter how much lube he uses, Kaname's finger will not go in without difficulty. While watching my reactions, he notices my slight discomfort and immediately I feel a bit of the pain dissipating. It's one of his powers to alleviate the pain of another person. I glare at him.

"Don't use your powers." I warn him.

"You're uncomfortable. It's only fair I make this easier for you since it's your first time," Kaname calmly states as his finger slowly eases inside of me more.

"I don't want to be coddled like a delicate person. Don't hold back..." Please.

"As you wish."

Kaname moves his finger inside, spreading the lubricant around as much as he can. The discomfort of the intrusion had faded after a minute and Kaname added another finger, stretching me out a little more. Once again, there is pain but Kaname doesn't stop. I don't want him to stop. A slight change in his expression shows me he is concerned but I give him a look as if to tell him to keep going. He moves his fingers around inside, wanting me to get used to them. I sigh with content and with a bit of need as I feel the pain dissipate slowly. A new kind of pressure starts setting in with each movement of Kaname's slick digits. A slight feeling of admiration flashes through my chest when I realize he is being patient and is preparing me thoroughly as possible. His eyes are completely red with lust. It is clear he wants to devour me and soon. I kind of want to welcome that.

The pain of two fingers fade completely when the tips of Kaname's fingers graze against the most sensitive spot inside of me. I am unable to suppress the moan that slips out of my mouth as back arches off of the bed. My fingers dig into the bedsheets to withstand the numbing pleasure. Kaname slips in a third finger but I feel no pain. It feels so good…

"Hnn… Fuck..." I moan before pressing the back of my hand to my lips. I never realized my voice could be loud during sex. Or at least when someone else is touching me. Sure, I masturbate but I like to think I am good at keeping quiet. Headmaster's and Yuki's rooms are not that far from mine. My nearly forgotten shame rises up and I unconsciously hide my face in the sheets.

"There is no need to hide your face," Kaname says as calmly as he can manage. The lust is already tinting his voice but he is keeping a straight face. It makes me wonder if he is as turned on as I am.

I have every reason to hide my face right now. I don't want Kaname to see what state I am in. I don't want him to hear my voice. He shouldn't even look at me. It's embarrassing if I make a strange face or say something in a strange voice. If I let go of my sense of self to the pleasure, he will have finally gained some form of control over me. It's what he wants. I know it and he has told me he wants to control me. I'm not going to let that happen. Not even when I am feeling so amazing and my mind is starting to waver. While I attempt to stay sane, Kaname kisses my neck where the tattoo is located. My shoulders quiver and he proceeds to lick that spot as I crane my neck to give him more access. But he doesn't bite my neck. Disappointment sets in while my power to resist him fades slowly. He moves his lips to my ear while removing his fingers from inside me.

"Why don't you show me your face," he murmurs in suggestion instead of inquisitive then touches my cheek with affection.

"No." I protest. I don't want him to see… I don't want you to see everything inside of me.

"Show me everything," he orders me then while he licks the outer part of my ear. I tremble lightly from the feeling of it. "Show me the face you make when you feel it. Show everything to me, Zero."

My name rolls off his tongue like sweet honey and my cock throbs from the sound of it. His voice is dripping in lust. The way he sounds when he says my name or commands me in that tone of voice, it makes it hard for me to resist and I feel a strange elation in the depths of my chest. I start considering to look at him when he lifts my hips and I feel something bigger than three fingers enter me. It instantly knocks the breath out of me when Kaname pushes his cock into me a little more inch by inch. I don't feel pain… Just an uncomfortable pressure. Instinctively, I try to force him out but Kaname touches me lightly to coax my body into accepting him. Nothing is supposed to go up my ass anyway. In my hazy mind, I know this as I slowly accept Kaname inside.

After a few moments, Kaname is finally all the way in after watching for any signs of pain from me. His breathing is slightly heavier than before as he tries to adjust to my internal body temperature. I notice having Kaname inside me doesn't hurt and soon, the uncomfortable pressure slowly dissipates. Oddly, I find myself longing for him to be deeper inside as my ass pulses around him in attempts to draw him in further. My body is rejoicing at the sensation of him being connected with me and slowly, my mind is reaching the same state. I ignore the greedy ache urging me to want more for a bit and finally glance up at Kaname. He is still staring at me with those blood red eyes. They are mesmerizing to look at despite that he might devour me. His eyes didn't show any trace of that arrogance he usually bestows upon me. There wasn't any anger either. The only thing that existed in his eyes other than the fervent lust, is the same look he gives Yuki…

Before my mind could really determine if he looked at me in such a way, Kaname starts to thrust inside me. The uncomfortable pressure has left me and that sweetness Kaname incited earlier comes back with a vengeance. I can feel my mind melt away with each thrust because it feels too good and I am unable to keep my moans quiet. I start to feel embarrassed about it until the next thrust wipes it away as I feel him hit my most sensitive spot. My thoughts scatter while I wrap my arms a little tight around his shoulders. He doesn't seem to mind my nails digging into his back whenever mind-numbing pleasure courses through my body. His heated breathing sounds in my ears, only spurring me on further.

Kaname licks the left side of my neck where the tattoo is and I tense a little. I'm not entirely sure if I want him to bite me. I'm not keen on any vampire biting me since that woman gave me this life. Well, if it's Kaname, it would probably be fine. Despite my judgment being hazy, I try not to show my anxiousness. Despite my attempts to not show it, Kaname notices anyway and his mouth moves away my neck to meet my own once again. He kisses me but only briefly when he pulls away and stops thrusting inside me. The pleasure I have been feeling so intensely cut off like a rubber band wound tightly around a finger. I open my eyes to look at him questionably.

"...What?" I ask him, sounding less demanding than I normally do. I can't bring myself to care about that now when the only thing I want is for Kaname to move inside me again. Hard.

"You wouldn't like it if I bit you, correct?" he shoots a question back at me. I let out a small sigh of astonishment. Is he...asking for my permission? It's strange hearing him of all people ask for permission from me. I figure he would just bite me without reserve. The question he asks me is definitely out of left field and I'm briefly at a loss for words.

"Well…no..." I answer haltingly. "Don't you hate my blood?"

"I never said I dislike it." He denies immediately.

"You said it wasn't your type. That is more than enough for me to assume you dislike it." I remind him, my feelings of when I had been offended before rise in me and is showing much easily now.

Kaname doesn't miss this and he begins to explain himself as he leans in towards my neck and inhales my scent. He does this and purposely rubs his nose against my neck and clavicle a few times. Seconds pass as he does this but it feels like several minutes go by. My body tenses up as I wonder if he is really going to bite me. Part of me actually wants him to; while the other part is kind of repulsed by the idea of Kaname drinking blood from me. Those feelings start swirling inside me along with that pulsing ache of desire. It confuses me.

"I lied about your blood not being my preference." he admits to me, breaking my current train of thought. "It's more like, I should not have it as my preference. When I had tasted it from when you had cut it, I found myself wanting more."

"That's...strange coming from you."

"Maybe but I like what I like," Kaname nips at my neck with his fangs and the pleasure that slowly began fading soon came back with a vengeance. My gasps come out in a shuddering breath. He really wants my blood… Oddly enough, I am secretly glad he likes it.

I want to tell him he can drink some of it but the words won't come out. Instead of using words, I expose more of my neck by turning it to the side. If he bites me, then maybe I won't feel that woman there anymore. This doesn't mean I wish Kaname to have been the one who changed me into a vampire but more like I want him to be the one I feel inside me years and years instead of Shizuka. It also doesn't mean I will give into him or will follow his every whim. I just want to feel _him_.

Finally, Kaname sinks his fangs into my neck and I move my hand to cover my mouth to keep from moaning too loudly. But Kaname pins both of my wrists above my head. He resumes thrusting inside me at the same time. Combined with the slight pain, the pleasure that ebbed away during our brief conversation returns and goosebumps cover my body. My mind is instantly wiped out and I can't discern whether I just moaned a harsh expletive or a name. If I did say a name, it's the only one I constantly think about despite not wanting to.

"Kana—me..." I call out his name in a gasp, my nails dig into the palms of my hands from feeling so good. At the same time, I feel his dick grow harder inside me if that was even possible and his already rough breathing halts for a split second. He must feel what I felt when he had said my name earlier. He takes his mouth off of my neck then kisses me. I can taste remnants of my own blood on his lips and tongue. I don't mind it since his taste is mixed in with the taste of iron. Strange. He lets go of my wrists and for a moment, I didn't know what to do with my arms before deciding to wrap them around his shoulders.

I part from Kaname, feeling thirsty as my eyes zero in on a particular spot on his neck. Not even blood tablets supplied by this man can satisfy my thirst at this moment. The only thing that could satisfy the thirst I have is blood. There is no question about it. I need blood. I want _Kaname's_ blood. I want to take him into me as he had done with my blood. I want him to feel what I had felt when he bit me.

Before I even think to ask Kaname, I bite the nape of his neck, sinking my fangs into him. He gasps when my fangs puncture his skin but he makes no move to stop me. Hot, red liquid rushes into my mouth as soon as my fangs subconsciously puncture the vein I desire. As soon as I taste his blood, a strange tingling sensation like static electricity hits me along with the taste of his blood. The taste is indescribable. I am unable to comprehend what his blood tastes like but I know I want more. I know I can't help but want more of his blood. More of the feelings I taste in it. More of him. I take a few large gulps of his blood into me before taking my mouth off his neck. Kaname's blood heats up my body in ways I never thought it would before. It feels strange as I feel it blend with my blood as if he's really trying to permeate every inch of my body. In a sense, it's not a bad feeling but it is uncomfortable. My hazy mind is trying to become okay with his blood's effects on me.

Our lips meets again for a passionate kiss as his thrusts increase, our hips meeting erratically in tandem. A sweetness sweeps across my hips when he continuously hits those sensitive spots, sending shivers all the way down to my toes. The taste of his and my blood mix as our tongues glide against each other. It feels so good having him do that and the mixture of our blood oddly tastes delicious. I moan into his mouth as a result of all of these sensations hitting me all at once. I feel like I am going to cum at any moment. When Kaname reaches between us to touch my dick, my mind goes completely white. He strokes me hard but it doesn't hurt. The way he strokes me only heightens the pleasure I feel, bringing me closer to the edge.

I cum hard into his hand and on our stomachs and I let out a loud moan I can't restrain even if I try. My fingers dig into Kaname's shoulders in hopes of dealing with the onslaught of my orgasm. I move my hips to his thrusts to ride it out. Kaname cums with a low moan into my ears and it splashes against my rubbed raw walls. I shiver at the feeling of it.

We ride out our orgasms before we settle down and bask in the afterglow of it all. He wraps his arms around me and I do the same, holding each other close. The haziness of my mind slowly dissipates and the normal train of thought I usually have returns to me. My body feels a little tired but that was expected since I was intimate with another man… I figure my ass will hurt later today even when Kaname did good in preparing me thoroughly and that the sex was better than I expected it to be. As for how I feel emotionally, I have no idea.

It seems surreal. I just had sex with Kaname, someone I am not sure I even hate anymore and even drank his blood. I can still feel it blend with mine. Oddly, I am not bothered by it like I should be but at the same time, should I have not done that? Not that I'm worried about being ripped to pieces by his followers but because Kaname's blood is precious. He is of a rare lineage of vampires. Plus, I didn't intend to drink his blood. It just happened. Well, he drank from me, too. So I guess it's fine for this to come full circle. I mean, I probably would have bit him for revenge but it was all in the heat of the moment.

When we are finally able to catch our breath, Kaname moves off of me, easily slipping out of my limp arms and he pulls himself out of me. It feels weird when he does that and the sound that slips out causes me to feel embarrassed. I hide my shame as I slowly sit up, trying to avoid looking at the vampire I just had sex with as I look for my clothes. When I found my white shirt, I remember the buttons are missing. Of course, they were ripped off in desperation for more skin contact. I suppose I shouldn't be angry about it. It's not like I can't get another one.

I clean the cum from my stomach and parts of my chest with the white shirt while I grab my pants and jacket. I keep from looking at Kaname so I can focus on putting on my clothes. Even with the minor tingling coursing through my body, I am able to get dressed. I know I will have to button my jacket completely because Kaname ripped my shirt open. That would be hard to explain to Yuki once I return to Headmaster's place. It's clear I shouldn't stay here and I am nowhere near okay with doing that. I have done so much wrong a few minutes ago. It's why I intend to leave here as quickly as possible.

Once I put my gun in my jacket, I try to get my shoes on. Kaname gets off of the bed while still naked and walks towards me. He calls out to me. "Zero, I am aware you're feeling guilty but that is not necessary."

I try not to look at him since I feel a considerable amount of guilt welling up inside my chest. How am I going to face Yuki after what we've done? Kaname is someone she loves and has loved for a long time. For me to have sex with him is definitely the ultimate betrayal. While I still have my own confusing feelings for Kaname, it does not excuse my actions. Kaname touches my cheek and coaxes me to face him. His gesture is surprisingly gentle and I reflexively shy away from his touch. He lets out a sigh then resumes talking.

"What happened between us was spontaneous but I feel that it was right," I scoff at his sentence, thinking that has to be the lamest excuse to even justify what happened. "Zero, I know you have felt it when you drank my blood and you still feel it. Not just my blood blending with yours but the emotions embedded in them. Whether or not you think I asked you to come here solely to be intimate is up to you to assume…"

Kaname leans in and nips at my ear then licks it. My body instantly reacts to his touch and I blow a shuddering sigh. When I think about it, he does want to touch me more. It's what I interpreted from the taste of his blood and how he touches me now. But I also tasted that his feelings for me are not of hatred or even mocking. I have no idea how to react to those feelings when my own are still pertaining to confusion. Since I tasted his feelings in his blood, I wonder what my blood tasted like to him. I can't assume what he said were lies. While he does care for Yuki, his feelings for me are on an entirely different level. It's surprising.

"Your feelings… They weren't lies," I murmur. "But you do dislike that I am a vampire hunter."

"Well, you aren't wrong. However, I am aware it is in your lineage. You were destined to become a hunter for my kind. Our kind, essentially. It was inevitable."

I chuckle ruefully. "I have no intention of killing you, Kaname. It would make Yuki sad."

"But, would it make you sad if you killed me?"

The question he asks me stops my train of thought. A life without Kaname. It is something I never thought about once. Well, maybe when I had first came here four years ago but I assumed he was just like Shizuka at the time. He smelled like her considering he's a Pureblood, too. And I thought he might ruin my life as she had done. As the years went by, my feelings of hatred towards Kaname turned to mere dislike because he was generally an asshole. Maybe he is still an asshole now, to me in particular, but not so much. Right now, he seems more tame, and very civil, and when we touched, it seemed like he was being gentle with me. Not coddling but almost like he wanted to treasure me.

I think about his question to me and realize, I don't want him gone from my life. On the contrary, I want him in my life as much as possible. Which is one reason I am not so intent on killing him as opposed to before. The prospect of Kaname not existing on the same flow of time as me is kind of frightening. I will die before he does, that much is given but I don't want him gone from my life. The reality of what Kaname is to me is that he is an important part of my life. It is something I realize now.

I open my mouth to give him my short answer to his question while looking at him in his eyes.

"It would…devastate me," I finally admit to him and he raises an eyebrow at my answer.

"Has my life become something of importance to you?" he asks me, actually sounding curious and perplexed at my truthful answer.

"Well, it's more like if I actually killed you in a fit of rage or simple frustration, it wouldn't solve anything."

And what is more, I would feel worse than what I originally thought he made me feel. And it would seem like my life is incomplete. Without Kaname in my life, things would be dull. After so much tension between us for four years, I find that I like the calm air between us and I can finally relax. Then there is the strange feelings I developed for him over the last few weeks. The frustration—the jealousy of him being affectionate with Yuki or vice versa. The dreams. How I reacted so strongly to him. Even my hatred of him dissipated close to nothing. I can't kill Kaname. I am unable to do anything that would jeopardize his life because I can't bring myself to do it even if I feel so inclined to do so.

The startling reason for all of this? It's because my feelings for Kaname are most likely higher than friendship. There was no other answer for our coupling.

"Your answer is very plausible. Though, your feelings toward me are much more fluid than what you are letting on," Kaname tells me. "I can tell you but I want you to figure out what those feelings are for yourself."

"And I am assuming you're not liable to tell me, correct?"

"Yes." I let out a sigh at his simple answer.

"I disagree. You tasted my blood so you should know what my feelings are regarding yourself, Kaname."

Kaname leans in closer to kiss me, his lips lingering on mine for a second before he pulls away. "Zero, your feelings should be figured out on your own terms. I have no intention of forcing you to reveal your true feelings to me. Doing so would make you hate me more than you already do."

After he said this, Kaname pulls away from me and goes to put on a robe that is sitting across a lounge chair in this spacious room. He walks over to the window and beckons me to come to where he is and opens the curtain slightly with one of his hands. The pale purple light of dawn slowly eases its way into the room and Kaname releases the curtain from his hand. Of course the sun would bother him but it doesn't look like it was too bothersome. I walk over to him when he glances at his door, shaking his head a few times in disbelief, and he looks at me.

"Zero, you should probably leave through the window. You hadn't meant to but the rest of the Night Class can smell my blood because of you feeding from me. The whole dorm is chaotic." he warns me.

"I know. Just tell them they have nothing to worry about and if any of them suspects something, deny it. I don't want what we did getting back to Yuki..." I say, still feeling guilty. Kaname nods after I request this simple favor. Opening the curtains slightly, I feel Kaname's eyes on me. It is almost like he is asking me to turn around.

"Don't worry. The rest of the Night Class only know what I choose to tell them. And I will let them know not to say anything should they even find out about us."

Oddly, I feel relief when he tells me this. When the time is right, I will tell Yuki but for now, my having sex with Kaname has to stay between me and Kaname. I turn around to face the window and hope Kaname is away from it while I open the curtains then the window itself. Before I make a move to jump out, I cast one quick glance over my shoulder at Kaname.

"I'll see you on Monday at twilight," Kaname's response to mine is a fond-sounding chuckle. I turn and jump out of his window. It's pretty high but I have jumped down from other high places. I nimbly land on my feet and walk to Headmaster's place. The new light of day is breaking out and hopefully everyone is asleep. If I know Yuki, she would like to know what happened between Kaname and me. That is if she is awake. I am hoping she is asleep so I can get in a quick shower and gather my thoughts together. Also, there is Kaname's cum currently sliding down my leg… I am glad I don't have classes to prepare for because someone seeing a dark stain on my pant leg would be mortifying.

Once I arrive at Headmaster's I rush into the bathroom after hanging a towel on the door. Yuki nor Headmaster were awake when I arrived, thankfully. I strip out of my clothes then hopped in the shower and turned on the water to my desired temperature. I let the warm stream of water clear my thoughts of any worries for a moment before beginning to clean my body and clean Kaname's cum from inside my ass.

—

"You and Kaname senpai actually got along?" Yuki asks me, her brown eyes wide and she sounds really astounded while I am debating on which kind of pork cuts to buy for dinner tonight. "Like, no fighting or insulting each other?"

"We found some common ground but that's about it. Unfortunately, we still insult each other," I answer. That last bit may not be true since Kaname and I haven't really insulted each other. Not after we did...that, anyway. It's still awkward to think about.

"Zero, you and Kaname are supposed to get along..."

"We are. He and I just have some differences that cannot be helped," I decide to pick a good quality cut of pork for a decent price instead of the higher quality one then placed one pack of them in the shopping cart. "He's a vampire of value and status while I am a vampire hunter who happens to be a former human. It's pretty inevitable for us to have some sort of tension between us, Yuki."

"Well, I figured you and Kaname would have resolved that issue. I mean, vampire hunters and vampires have been at war for thousands of years… Isn't it about time both groups settle their differences and make peace with one another?" Yuki sighs and glances up at me with worried eyes. "If you and Kaname could have one night of peace, what's to say this shouldn't happen with other vampires and other vampire hunters?"

I sigh. "Yuki…"

"Zero, I know that is naive thinking but it's how I feel," Yuki takes a look at the list in her hands then at the section of beef liver we're about to walk past. "Besides, if you and Kaname could find some common ground and actually got along, who knows who else will have the same relationship as you two."

The same relationship… I don't even know what kind of relationship Kaname and I have. So any vampire and vampire hunter entering the same type of relationship Kaname and I may have would be strange. It would be better to start out as friends rather than just from enemies to possibly lovers. Starting out that way would have been better for us but it didn't happen. Maybe Kaname and I having sex eased whatever issues were brewing between us. For whatever reason, our desires couldn't be restrained. But we are still vampire and vampire hunter...with me also being a vampire myself. Kind of messed up when I think about it but it's whatever. At least Kaname and I had a conversation, more or less, without wanting to tear each other to shreds. But we got along okay and if we don't have sex again for a while, I would probably spend some time with him at his dorm just to talk. It is something to think about during the weekend. That is what I intend to do before I have to see him again on Monday. I...actually want to see him on Monday. How strange.

But I am also hesitant. I really had done this rather backwards since I realize I do not know anything about Kaname that isn't common knowledge by anyone. He might know everything about me but that only puts him at more of an advantage. Which is why I plan to talk to him instead of sleeping with him next time we happen to be alone. I figure if Kaname and I talk a bit more, our relationship would actually turn out to be better even if we started it by fucking each other. My mind vaguely ponders if he is reaching the same conclusion. While I think to myself about various things concerning Kaname, I hear Yuki's voice penetrating my thoughts.

"Hey, Zero!" She calls out to me and waves a hand in front of my face to get my attention. "What's with the spacing out? I have never seen you do that… Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," I answer her quickly, regretting on letting my thoughts wander. "I was thinking you don't have to worry. As I said before, it will take a while for Kaname and me to become remotely good friends. I won't hurt him or anything."

"That's good." Yuki sighs with relief. I just smile ruefully at her before we continue shopping for groceries. My mind still thinks about our conversation revolving around Kaname.

Honestly, I am still a little wary around him but it's not so bad as it was before. As to whether or not he would hurt me in any way is still debatable. I still don't know him and I am sure as hell not able to trust him completely right away. That is a trait most vampire hunters have regarding vampires. I am no exception to this. Despite this notion, I am willing to make an effort in trusting Kaname a little more with each passing day.

After getting everything we needed, Yuki and I went to the checkout line to pay for the food then left. Thankfully the line wasn't too long. Now that we picked up what we needed from the grocery store along with running errands, it's time we head home. I glace outside the window and see it's still a nice, clear day. It is still chilly outside. Not that I care that it's chilly. When we left the store, with me carrying most of the bags, Yuki seems like she wants to tell me something but is hesitant about it. A minute goes by and I proceed to ask her what's up.

"What is it, Yuki? You look like you want to tell me something important." I say, guessing her intentions. She really is easy to read. If I can guess, it is about Kaname. The thought of his name brings up vivid memories from last night and I immediately push them to the back of my mind.

"Well...I was thinking about the annual ball that is next week." she tells me then blushes. "And I am thinking about asking Kaname to be my date to it."

"I see." This oddly bothers me and I am unable to keep my displeasure hidden all the way.

Yuki notices my souring mood then frowns. "You're angry. I get that you don't like that I like Kaname but I figured it would be a good thing to ask him since you both are beginning to get along..."

"No, that's not it. It's just, I figured you might wait a bit on jumping the gun with him. But I can kind of get that the heart wants what the heart wants." I shrug nonchalantly as if to dismiss the feelings of hurt and displeasure from my chest.

"Really? I could just ask him to go with me as friends."

"No. It's fine, Yuki. Go ahead and ask Kaname. I'm sure he would be thrilled to know you wish to take him to the ball." I assure her and she perks up then.

"Oh, good! I mean, I really hope he accepts."

"I'm sure he will."

"And I'm sure you will have someone to take to the ball as well." She suggests. All I could do is roll my eyes and chuckle dismissively.

"That is the least of my concerns. Not when we have midterm exams to take this week." The deflated reaction I get from Yuki is almost hilarious but she shouldn't worry. I try to reassure her. "Yuki, I am tutoring you. Plus, you should remember at least some of what you've learned this semester so far."

"Thanks. Maybe we won't end up working at the ball if our class' score is high enough."

"It's possible."

Yuki and I head back to the academy, our conversation still about studying for these midterms and about the ball. She seems concerned about whether or not she will even get to go with Kaname. Despite my being weirdly uncomfortable about it, I won't stop her from asking him. But Yuki needs to study if she really wants to avoid working at the ball. This means I will have to be strict with her studying. I wish Headmaster can lend a hand in tutoring Yuki sometimes but I know very well he can't. So it is up to me. I don't mind but when Yuki's mind wanders, I have a difficult time reigning her in…

Once we get back to the academy and arrive at Headmaster's private quarters, I start cooking dinner. During this time, I ask Yuki to get her books so we can have a quick study session, ignoring her protests. I can multitask so quizzing Yuki while studying for the exams as I cook is rather easy. Yuki reluctantly deals with my quizzing her after we briefly went over the parts of some subjects she has the most issues with. The exams aren't until Thursday and the ball is on Saturday. Classes on Friday are reduced to half in hopes of preparing the main building, since it's the biggest on campus, to look extravagant and beautiful in time for the ball. This week will be a busy one for me and Yuki. Any time we get to ourselves or with anyone else will be minimal. So even when Monday rolls around, I may not see Kaname on my own time. I try not to feel a little gloominess about that.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Extra long chapter because talking and sexy times... Yeah not a lot went on apparently other than that. ;D

I should note that even though Kaname has the ability to alleviate the slight pain Zero felt during sex, he does take the time to prepare him. I mean, he could have been the type of guy to take him with little to no preparation but Kaname didn't want to do that. :) He secretly wanted Zero's first time to feel good. And I know that is how sex really should be like.

Yuki doesn't know that Zero is gay so it's not like she is aware he isn't into girls like one assumes he should be. And like Zero, I don't feel the need to disclose my own sexuality to anyone I know unless asked. Zero isn't out, obviously, but it isn't like he is keeping his homosexuality a secret out of fear or shame. He just doesn't feel it's necessary to come out publically about it. I personally see Zero as a private person and only shares information about himself whenever he wishes or if the occasion calls for it.

Anyway, I hope this chapter suffices. It's my treat to you all who have stuck with me for this long. It's kind of weird I had reached 8,000 words. Wasn't my intention but you know how things go. ^^ (There may be errors I missed when I looked over this work.) See you all next time~! And Happy New Year~~


	8. Forbidden

With the exams coming up, my schedule is consisted of studying, studying, and more studying. Yuki needed me to tutor her so our Class would not have the lowest class average after exams are over. I also know that Yuki doesn't want to work at the ball so with her pleading and use of the puppy eyes, I am tutoring her. Fortunately, Headmaster relieved Yuki and I of our duties as the only members Disciplinary Committee for this week. It also helps to know that the Night Class' lessons are cancelled.

That means I won't see Kaname as well. I may have seen him on Monday but it was for nearly forty-five minutes. We didn't do anything other than talk. It was actually nice and we had quite a bit in common despite being fated enemies. Our talk was much more fascinating than I would like to admit. Which is why those forty-five minutes weren't enough. I longed for more time with him and when I realized this, I had to make myself leave. I shouldn't want to become closer to him. I really shouldn't. He is someone Yuki cherishes a lot. She loves him. And I am her friend. What I am doing is betrayal. I still feel horrible about sleeping with him despite how good it felt. I want to think of the times he's touched me as accidental but Kaname was serious. Just as he's serious about how he feels about me. His blood tasted that way. I start to wonder if Kaname and I can really make this unusual relationship work.

For now, I can't worry about that. I need to focus on passing my exams tomorrow and Friday. Not that I am worried about passing them in the least or anything. I can't afford to let myself slack off. But all of this tutoring Yuki and studying as much as I can is giving me a headache. I need to find some time to unwind completely.

When lunchtime rolls around, I realize this is when I can relax. I know just the place and I start to head there, with my bento lunch in my hand, when I hear Yuki calling out to me. I turn to face her and notice she is with Wakaba.

"Zero, I was wondering if you would like to join us for lunch?" she asks while I briefly glance at Wakaba for a moment. She seems uneasy with Yuki asking me this.

"No, but thanks for the offer. I feel like being by myself for today," I answer. "Just to clear my head." Also, Wakaba seems to be uneasy around me as of late. I can't deal with those emotions with my own being so close to being unraveling. So I need this time alone to get myself together.

"I understand. This week has been stressful for you so far but I thought I should ask since you've only been around me." Yuki shrugs. "Well, see you later, Zero."

I watch Yuki wave at me as she leaves with Wakaba. Once she disappears from my sight, I head towards the area between the Sun and Moon dorms. I am surprised to find it is nice outside when I exit the school building. The weather is a clear, sunny day with no clouds in the sky. I figure it will be very cold tonight. For now, I can take advantage of the brief springtime-like warmth. It really feels nice out here. I revel in the feeling as I try to find a spot under one of the trees I wish to sit under.

I sit under one of the thickest trees in the area and from here, I can sort of see the Sun and Moon dorms in either direction. The area itself is filled with trees and it serves as a natural wall, adjacent to the stone one, between the two dorms. It's out of the way, quiet, and hardly any students pass through this area around this time. It's the perfect area for me to sit and eat my lunch. I will be able to relax a little. At that thought, I open my bento and start eating. I slowly eat since I have plenty of time and I'm not that hungry. My bento lunch is a simple one consisting of a few onigiri. These aren't particularly filling but it's good for lunch. Besides, I want something else more than food…

em _'I shouldn't think about his blood... Becoming dependent on that isn't a good thing.'_ /em I take out the blood tablets and plop several into the bottle of water, watching the water onigiri, I drink some of the water. It's sweet. Before Kaname gave me these, regular blood tablets tasted like fermented paste. And they always made me sick. With these special blood tablets, I have no side effects and they actually curb my cravings for blood. Though, I still want Kaname's blood. At least I'm not inclined to drink from him first and ask questions later as opposed to before.

Well, I can do without it for this week. I am doing pretty well with not desiring blood so often. Not even Yuki's blood. It's refreshing to not be ruled by the one instinct consistent of a vampire. I almost forget what I am for a while. And I feel almost human. It is a surreal feeling.

I finish off one onigiri then pick up another one to eat when a gentle breeze ruffles my hair. At the same time, I smell a vampire nearby. My body doesn't tense or even shift into offense mode. I know the identity of this particular vampire. He is risking a lot by being here during the day. I open my mouth to speak to him as soon as he approaches my location.

"You shouldn't be out during the day, Kaname." I warn him, feeling a brief sense of elation in my chest. Why is he risking some serious burns by coming out here?

"I have a pressing matter to discuss with Headmaster. Then I sensed you were out here," he explains.

I sigh at this excuse. "And you risk harming yourself for the sake of a problem?"

"I'm fine. It's not like I will turn to dust in the sun when I step out into it," Kaname confesses as he sits down on the other side of the tree. In the corner of my vision, I see a black parasol. At least he is being careful.

"It would have been better for you to go see Headmaster at twilight." I casually point out as I set my food down then cover it. "If you went now, the Day Class students would be all over you."

"You do have a point." I couldn't help but chuckle then shift along the ground until I am on the same side as him.

"So why come out during the day?" I ask when he looks into my eyes. The blood red color of his irises oddly shows quite vibrant during the day. I never thought I would see that.

"I think you should know the true reason, yes?"

Of course he would answer my question with a question... It appears he is trying to dodge my questions but I know that isn't the case. I know why he is out here. That feeling of elation...no, euphoria flows into my chest. He is outside in the middle of the day because he wanted to see me... While I am surprised, I am kind of glad. We haven't seen each other in a couple of days. It shouldn't be much of a difference but I'm stressed out. And Kaname being here and talking to me is surely making that stress go away. I'm wondering if this is another of his vampire powers as our faces grow closer to one another.

But I realize Kaname has been just as tweaked as I am. Seeing him stressed out is almost hilarious. The guy seems so normally controlled.

"Some sort of stress reliever would be nice right about now. That's why you're here, I assume."

"Possibly."

"Then what do you propose we should do to remedy the situation, Kaname?"

When I repeat Kaname's words to me that Saturday, I expected for him to grow more frustrated or even slightly offended. But it didn't happen. He touches my cheek, his hand travels down to the nape of my neck so lightly. I shiver at this gentle touch as he proceeds to lean in closer and our lips meet. My mind is telling me I could stop. And I should. Not only because we are outside but because we shouldn't do this again. He's not mine. Yuki is in love with him. What Kaname and I are doing is wrong. I keep thinking this as Kaname parts from my lips and goes for my neck. I realize I had moved closer to him when I feel his body heat seeping through my uniform. His fangs nip at the sensitive skin, resulting in me releasing a shuddering sigh. My mind is telling me to stop but my body and heart is rejoicing at each sensation from Kaname. Whatever thoughts I have in my head along with the guilt, goes away. Kaname's fangs pulling at my skin cause a delightful sweetness to run down my spine. I pray for him to sink those fangs deep into my neck. He needs to stop teasing and just get on with it.

"Stop being an asshole and just do it," I command, growing frustrated at him.

"Someone's impatient," Kaname comments. "Would you like it if I just took you without reserve?"

"I'll allow it this time." I answer, making my impatience known. "Besides, you're one to talk."

Kaname just laughs softly before licking my neck and pulling away. I look at him questionably albeit with frustration. He knows how to rile me up to where I will end up losing myself before bringing me back to reality. Asshole. Sometimes I hate him yet, I don't hate him.

"We shouldn't do this out here. Assuming we have enough time, we should go somewhere more private." He suggests as he fixes his clothes then grabs his parasol.

I rise to my feet as well when I know where we should go. "We can go to Headmaster's private quarters. From then on, we can do what we want."

"Of course."

Provided we don't destroy anything, of course. He wouldn't like it if he found part of his house destroyed because of a moment of passion for two vampires. It might happen but Kaname and I should be able to control ourselves. Plus, we need this. Sex is a great way to increase one's good mood and reduce stress. This time, I am allowing Kaname to do what he wants. It will be fine this time.

I gather my stuff and my bag before walking to Headmaster's place, knowing he won't be home. Kaname follows me but is smart enough to keep his distance from me. He is travelling under the guise of the trees for part of the way. Good thing because the Day Class students would go crazy if they saw him. And it would be even worse if they see him with me. So it's best to arrive at our destination a couple minutes apart.

When I arrive, I remove my shoes then leave the door unlocked before heading to my room. I set my bag on the floor close to my bed and shrug out of my jacket. Unlike my bag, I put my jacket and necktie, after I removed it, in a chair by my desk. I will have to go back to class after this. I sit on my bed when I hear the front door open. He's here. I can hear his footsteps zeroing in on my room bit by bit. I am waiting, eager for his touch.

Kaname enters without knocking since we're the only ones here. His hands reach for me just as mine reaches for him, our clothing is removed carefully. At least he knows not to tear what part of my uniform I have on to shreds this time. I show his clothes then same kindness as I remove them hastily. Our clothing ends up in a pile on the floor while we lay down on the bed, fully naked. He gets between my legs just as I lay down on my back. I said I will allow him to do what he wants this time. And I don't intend to go back on my word.

Finally, Kaname resumes his touching he teased me with earlier. This time, they intensify, along with his fangs nipping at me. I want him to feel what I am feeling when I reach between his legs and touch his hardening dick. He shudders and moans slightly at the feeling. Making him feel the way he makes me feel is so satisfying. His fingers reach between my legs and he slides two of them inside with little effort, my hand stops its movements for a second then resumes stroking him. I want Kaname to lose control of himself. To not hold anything back in this moment.

After a few minutes, Kaname removes his fingers in a hurry, lifts my hips, then he enters me without any reserve. There's pain but I don't mind. I said this is okay. I need this. We need this. The pain soon turns to pleasure when his fangs sink into my neck. At the same time, his hips begin thrusting into mine and my hips meet his in tandem. My voice can be heard yet I feel no shame about it. Each thrust wipes my mind clean and sends an indelible sweetness all over my body then down my spine. The sensation of being bitten while being fucked hard is indescribable.

My body feels like a livewire.

—

"So what is the answer to question number 4, Yuki?" I ask after going over the notes for our Japanese history class with her. We are studying at Headmaster's home because it's quieter and if we happen to talk about vampires, no one outside of the secret will hear us blatantly talk about it.

"It's Heian-kyo, right?" she answers, unsure if the answer is correct.

"Yes, but elaborate on that answer. This exam isn't multiple choice like the other ones."

"Hmmm…" Yuki's eyebrows knit together in attempt to think of her answer more clearly.

I lean on my hand as I glance at my notes for a moment. Yuki should get this answer correct since we went over this several times this week. At least she is starting to understand the subject after breaking it down to her. With my help, she may actually pass this exam and her GPA won't go down. Now, she just needs to get at least half the questions right on this quiz I am giving her... And she is currently on question 24.

"Heian-kyo was the capital of Japan during the Heian period. And it's where the modern day city of Kyoto resides." She answers more thoroughly, surprising me.

"That's right. You're getting the hang of this," I assure her.

"Good, because the Class Rep being onto me so often is so stressful. He should at least understand I have Disciplinary Committee duties along with school almost all the time." She sighs, seemingly solemn.

"He thinks because you're the top student of our class and have the same duties as me, you should have top marks, too..." I note before adding, "However, I am a vampire hunter also. How I manage to keep my grades up is perseverance and make up classes."

"Oh yeah, you were out sick at some point. And falling asleep during classes."

"Yeah but about you not being up to Class Rep's standards… People are different. Not everyone has to get perfect grades. That means you. Just get a passing one and you'll be fine."

I glance at Yuki who is staring at me with a stunned look on her face. It causes me to frown, thinking she might have seen a ghost. First there was Kaname's weirdness and now Yuki. I realize it had to have been something I said.

"What?"

"Hearing words of encouragement from you of all people is surprising, is all." I can't help but raise an eyebrow at this notion of hers.

"And you think I'm not capable of that?" She giggles at my question.

"Well, considering your track record of being a stick in the mud sourpuss—"

"Alright, alright. Let's get back to studying, Yuki." I remind her before she gets ahead of herself with teasing me.

She chuckles then pulls her notebook closer to herself. "Okay. I am determined to get a good grade on this Japanese history test. And my other exams."

With that, we resume studying and quizzing each other for this test. To my surprise, Yuki actually got more than half of the questions correct during my quizzing her. It gave me a sense of accomplishment knowing I have helped Yuki understand a subject during our crash course of it. She really is learning and it is a good thing. This week has been stressful but thankfully that hard work is starting to pay off. Taking the time to relax during lunch and with Kaname's unexpected encounter with me has done the trick. Not to mention that we had sex. Thinking about that makes my face heat up slightly. It isn't so embarrassing as opposed to the fact I allowed my sense of self be swept away by another moment of passion. Glad his fang marks have healed.

Even though my actions during that moment was out of place, I feel relaxed and very good. Almost as if I am floating.

I turn my attention to my notes in attempt to rid my mind of the vivid, recurring memories of Kaname and me. Something relating to tomorrow's exam flashes in my head. I open my mouth to remind Yuki of this important detail.

"Gentle reminder, this particular test is worth 40% of our final grade." I say, not worried about it.

"Oh, right... I wonder if I will do fine," she murmurs. "I wish to avoid working at the ball. It is the first time I get to attend one. And Kaname will be there."

She blushes then sighs. I feel a strange feeling in the pit of my stomach when she says his name in a tender way. I ignore it as I listen to her talk.

"I haven't gotten around to asking him to the ball because lessons are cancelled for the Night Class. And going to their dorm scare me."

"Let me guess. You want me to go with you to the Moon dormitories."

"Please, Zero? We're practically done with studying and I want to be the first to ask him." She pleads, claps her hands together in front of herself as if she's about to pray to some god.

"I'll go with you." I offer, thinking it would be a better idea if I accompany her. "Kuran would like it if I came along as your bodyguard."

"You… actually don't mind?"

I shrug, feigning indifference. Honestly, I am not okay with Yuki asking Kaname to the annual ball. But on the other hand, things are better this way. Despite being with Kaname physically, our relationship is nowhere near as special as his and Yuki's relationship. Kaname's heart is with Yuki. In reality, it belongs to her. The realization of that leaves a heavy sensation weighing down inside my chest. Worse than that feeling I had in my stomach. What the hell is wrong with me?

"Are you sure you don't mind, Zero? I mean, I could go by myself..." Yuki is hesitating when she says this.

"It's fine. The second time you went there, I came to get you when I heard Kuran tell you to have me come with you." I answer. "Trust me. He would be relieved to know I am accompanying you to that place."

After reassuring her, Yuki sighs heavily with relief and smiles at me. "Thanks, Zero! I owe you one."

"Don't worry about it."

I gather my stuff and place it into my bag before strapping it on my shoulder. Yuki follows suit and straps her bag on her shoulder, too. We leave Headmaster's private quarters then make our way to the Moon dormitory. The other vampires should still be sleeping in. So intruding on their sleep might be an issue. At least I know Kaname might be awake. He is probably buried in paperwork right now.

The night air is chiller than usual with Winter approaching. My breath is visible due to the dropping temperature. I figure it's going to snow soon. I don't mind it but the frigid cold is sometimes bothersome. It has forced me to actually wear my uniform properly quite a few times this month. At least after exams are over, I won't have to wear this damned uniform for two weeks.

"I'm glad lessons for the Night Class are cancelled because Kaname gets to rest then," Yuki says with elation in her voice.

"I wouldn't know about that. He's pretty busy with some obligations and paperwork right now." I inform her before I could catch myself.

"Is he really? How do you know?"

"I bumped into Kuran while I was having lunch. He was on his way to see Headmaster about something when we got to talking." Well, part of that is true.

"What did he want to talk to Headmaster about?"

"It wasn't my business to ask nor my problem. Besides, I urged him to go back to the Moon dorm so he wouldn't be hassled by the Day Class. It was around noon after all." Well, he went back after we... I try not to think about that while talking to Yuki. It would give away what I really did with him.

"He risked going out in the sun?!" Her eyes widens in mortification then she stops walking. "We have to check on him now!"

"Shh! We're supposed to be in our dorms by now. We're not the only ones of authority here." I whisper as I look around. No one is outside. Not even the dorm presidents. Well, at least near the library we passed moments ago. I let out a sigh then began talking to Yuki in a hushed whisper.

"I said I will go with you to where Kuran is. And I intend to. We just have to be quiet and make it quick, okay?"

"Okay."

We resume our walk towards the Moon dorm. Our conversation about Kaname has long since ended and it's been quiet between us. I think Yuki senses the conversation was becoming tired so she kept quiet about Kaname. We had been talking about her asking him to the ball or something related to that since before we left Headmaster's place. That weird feeling in my chest gradually faded away. And I feel like I can breathe.

It's eerily quiet as we are meters within the Moon Dormitories. Maybe the vampires em _are_ /em asleep but with this kind of quiet going on, that isn't the case. We're being watched. At least em _I'm_ /em the one being watched. I know the reason. Goddamn, I can never catch a break. I really don't want to have to deal with a group of angry and jealous vampires tonight because of exams. Hopefully, I won't have to.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Yuki asks after noticing my growing anger.

"It's nothing. Let's go inside." I answer briskly before opening the door.

Yuki goes inside first and I enter soon after her, closing the door behind me. We go to the second level and I go to Kaname's room with Yuki close beside me. She timidly knocks on the door and almost immediately, Kaname beckons us to come in. I allow Yuki to go in first before I go in after her, closing the door behind us.

I look to where Kaname is and he is sitting at the table a few feet from one of the windows. There is ample amount of paperwork on it and he really seems tired. However, he seems to be fine with what he has to do. Just like I had been earlier. He is more relaxed now. We're the same... I try not to show my embarrassment when it gets to where I can barely control it.

His eyes meet with mine as if to guess what I'm thinking and I notice how his kids lowered slightly. He is reveling in my embarrassed demeanor. His feelings for me may be something tender for me but he is still an ass. He chuckles when he sees me glaring his way before his eyes shift to Yuki.

"Hello, Yuki. Zero. What brings you two here at this hour? Surely you should be asleep by now," he inquires, getting to his feet. I briefly see him grab a folded piece of paper on the edge of the table and place it in the left pocket of his pajama pants. He approaches us as Yuki fidgets with the hem of her skirt.

"Yuki wishes to ask you something," I answer casually then gave Yuki's back a gentle nudge.

"I— Well, if you didn't plan on going with anyone else…" She utters in a quiet voice while glancing at her feet. "Kaname sama, I was wondering if…"

"Yuki, do you intend to ask me to the annual ball?" he asked, already figuring out her intentions. That strange weight presses on my chest like it's crushing my heart as it did before.

Yuki nods quickly to Kaname's question. "I-I do... I wanted to ask if you would go with me? If you have someone else you are going with, then that's okay."

"I don't," he answers. I could have sworn he just glanced in my direction just now. "I will go with you to the ball, Yuki."

How strange. I don't have any intention of going to the ball nor ask to go with anyone. Yet I feel so disappointed Kaname has accepted to be Yuki's date to the event. I really wonder if something is wrong with me because I am having such an onslaught of emotions I haven't felt so intensely before.

"Ah... Thank you, Kaname sama!" She let out a sigh as she tucks some of her hair behind her ear. "Also, we're sorry for intruding."

"Not at all. I figured you and Kiryu would come here tonight. It's nice to see that my assumption was correct." He chuckles.

"Well, we better get back to our dorms. Exams are tomorrow and Friday," I chime in then start to turn for the door. I wish to get out of here as soon as possible.

"Kiryu."

I turn around and Kaname holds out his left hand towards me. In that hand is that note I noticed him pocketing a minute ago. Not wanting Yuki to see the note, I grasp his hand with my own left hand and he pretends to shake it.

"Thank you for accompanying Yuki to this place. I hope we can find some time to talk again. It was pleasant." Kaname says then releases my hand. I clutch my fist, hiding the note he slipped into my hand then slid it into my pocket.

"No problem. I offered to come here with her. And if you do want to talk, you know where to find me." I assure him. A small giggle comes from beside me. Yuki must like the fact we're talking civilly.

With that, we leave Kaname's room with a short goodbye. Yuki is in a hurry to leave the dorm when she practically darts out of the dormitory entrance. I follow close by so nothing will happen her. There are still the same amount of pairs of eyes trained to follow me. It is well past the point of annoying. My mood is already awful and these vampires are really pushing it. For the time being, I try to get Yuki back to the Girls' dorm safely. Part of me thinks the excitement of Kaname accepting her invitation to the ball is clouding her other senses. She would have sensed the vampires who are watching us by now.

When we arrive at the Girl's Sun dorm, Yuki and I say our goodbyes then I watch her go inside. I begin making my way to the Boys' Dorm, knowing I am going to be ambushed by these vampires at any moment. The note Kaname discreetly gave me is still in my pocket. Obviously, I know I shouldn't read it until I am alone which isn't the case right now. The air around me bears a hint of malice and I reach into my jacket and pull out my Bloody Rose. I point it directly at Ruka Souen who is most likely leading this angry group of vampires. Close behind her is Kain, Hanabasa, and several others.

"What do you want, Night Class?" I spat at them.

"We want to know why Kaname sama's blood has been shed twice," Ruka demands. "Since you tend to dislike him, we figure you are the culprit."

"So instead of asking Kuran yourselves, you all decide to come after me with every intention to kill or seriously injure me," I guess then scoff at their excuse, resisting the urge to turn the safety off. "That's real noble. If I happen to survive your impending onslaught, I would like to see how you'll be able to explain your actions to Kuran. I'm sure he would em _love_ /em to know you also killed a human out of anger."

Ruka's eyes narrow as she begins to advance toward me. "You insignificant—"

She stops cold as soon as I click the safety of my gun to off. "Kuran is fine. You should be able to sense that. I have no intention of harming him at the moment. Nor you and the rest of the Night Class if you don't piss me off. Or try to kill me. Whatever comes first."

"Ruka, we should get back before Kaname sama suspects what we were up to." Kain suggests, pulling on her arm slightly. "You put that away, too, Kiryu…"

I look at Kain like he had spoken another language before I, against my better judgement, turn the safety of my gun back on then put it away. I am being too nice to these creatures despite what they've planned to do. I let out a small sigh.

"Go back to your dorm before I change my mind."

"Kaname sama doesn't need to know of this moment." He says as he tries to coax Ruka and the others to go with him.

Eventually, the Night Class leave while grumbling to themselves. I'm sure they would have enjoyed ripping me a new asshole if they had gotten the opportunity to. Well, they had it but I would have put a bullet in them before they could try. Not that I care but it's good I didn't have to fight them. It would probably put a negative dent in my progress of getting close to Kaname.

I resume walking to the Boys' Sun dormitory after watching the vampires disappear from my sight. The aura they brought with them has dissipated as well. Now with that out of the way, I can just think about the exams and passing them. I try not to let myself think about the moment when Kaname had accepted Yuki's invitation to go to the ball with her. It's best if I just...clear my mind of that.

My mind is more preoccupied now that I don't have to deal with the Night Class. Whatever is going around me has gone unnoticed. Before I knew it, I am at the Boys' dorm. I enter and quickly go up to the second floor then I go into my room. It's empty which leads me to believe my roommate must be studying all he can before the test. If he was here, I would have left and gone back to Headmaster's private quarters. Not that I dislike my roommate but because after tonight's events, I rather not deal with anyone for a bit.

I set my bag by the foot of my bed then change out of my uniform and into a dark grey T-shirt and white pants. The note I received from Kaname is still on my uniform's pants pocket. I almost forgot it was in there. I hurry and fish it out of the pocket then go to sit on my bed. I stare at the note for a long moment then unfold it.

I find myself reading it in my head and imagining Kaname's voice reading the words aloud.

em _Zero, I figure you must be confused with my actions and choices I have displayed this evening. Please read why I have done what I have done then you can burn the note. Or do whatever you wish with the note._ /em

em _I knew Yuki would desire to go to the annual ball with me. Though, I admit I had not completely anticipated she would ask me tonight. I accepted her invitation because I know how you feel. You also know how I feel. So to keep up appearances, I will have to attend the ball with Yuki. However, should the opportunity arrive, you will be the center of attention._ /em

em _I do apologize for the emotions you're experiencing on my behalf. My feelings for you have not changed._ /em

Once I finish reading the note, I stare at it, unsure how to feel. My emotions are all over the damn place. Kaname… Our relationship is definitely not normal. That is if anyone who is fairly observant sees how we are together. They would see I am hesitant and unsure of my feelings for Kaname. And how Kaname is leading a double life with a vampire hunter. No doubt if anyone finds out, it would spark a lot of controversy neither of us are prepared to handle.

The note is still in my hands when I get some kind of bearing on my feelings. I fold it back up then stuff it deep into one of the compartments of my bag. I throw myself onto the bed then cover myself with the blankets. As soon as I rest my head on the pillows, a drowsiness starts to take over. I willingly surrender myself to its comfortable embrace. My final thoughts were about Kaname...

—

I have felt it for a long time. That feeling was always there. It is still there. A vicious vampire who has gone insane bares her fangs at me. With the intent to either kill or torture me. She's coming here. I have sensed it since I parted ways with Kaname earlier today. He probably senses my uneasiness but I believe I have hidden it well from him. He doesn't need to know everything about my feelings. At least when it's about that woman. This is something I will need to handle on my own with no interference from anyone.

Her death is something I long for. I just know I have to kill her. She brings nothing but misfortune wherever she walks. That woman has to die.

Once Shizuka and I are face to face, I will exact my revenge for murdering my family and ending my human life. After I succeed with killing her, I will figure out the next step. Whatever that next step is, I have no idea. I will most likely consider ending my own life after that.

"Do you really think you are capable of going through with it?" her voice comes from behind me. I turn around so fast it should have gave me whiplash. Shizuka is standing in front of me, smiling wickedly.

I pull out my Bloody Rose, click the safety off, then point it directly at her heart. She doesn't even flinch in the slightest.

"What will you do once you actually kill me? Will you end your own life and leave the one you love behind?" she asks then reaches to touch my face.

"Don't touch me—!" I protest with every intention to throw her off. But I couldn't move.

"I gave you life as a vampire. I am your master, your creator. You cannot kill me." She coos.

"Fuck you. I'm not your servant," I hiss at her.

She just laughs at my words as she lightly touches the left side of my neck with her fingertips. The feeling of them on my skin is like ice and I shiver uncomfortably. It isn't because it's cold. I just don't want her touching me. Her touching me only brings up feelings of revulsion and anger. Shizuka notices my obvious displeasure but doesn't stop. Her eyes narrow as if she sensed something. Then her expression turns angry. What the hell is up with her?

"Kaname Kuran has bitten you here, yes?" I couldn't stop the small sound that escapes from my lips when she said his name. "I will take that as a 'yes' from you."

"I have no idea who you are talking about. Kuran has never touched me." I lie, glaring at her.

"I smell him on you, Zero. From how strong his scent is, you've been quite a naughty boy," A smile appears on her face again. "Shall I recreate that feeling?"

My eyes widen at her words and I know I should run away now. However, my body will not move no matter how much I will it to. No... I don't want her fangs to pierce my neck again.

Her fangs sink into my neck and I feel like I have been dunked in ice cold water.

…

I hear someone shouting "don't" as loud as they were able. When I realize the voice belongs to me, I cover my mouth quickly. It's too late. Someone heard me. The entire class heard me, the teacher as well, and they stare at me as if I had randomly burst into flames. After a few moments, I realize I am actually in Trigonometry class in the mist of an exam. Granted, I have already finished my own exam. Everyone else is still working against the clock to finish... and I had disturbed them.

I feel a sense of embarrassment along with rising mortification. Having a nightmare while in class is not normal. With everyone staring at me, I almost started to say something very unpleasant. The teacher is present so I can't tell my classmates to stop staring. I just glower at them while touching my neck with my fingertips. It feels clammy but I don't feel any fang marks. It really was a dream even though it felt real enough for it to not be a dream...

"Is there something about the exam you find offensive, Kiryu?" the teacher asks as he gives me a stern look.

I shake my head. "No, sir."

"Then you should get back to work on it before class is over," he suggests.

"I'm already done."

The look on the teacher's face is almost hysterical. He is shocked and probably offended that I finished the exam in the first place. Maybe even more because I slept in his class a few times. I understand but my grades have been great this semester. I refrain from smirking when he comes over to where I am sitting to see if I am lying. I just sigh as I prop my elbow on the table. When he flips the three-page exam over and flips through it, his expression turns to one of defeat. He just murmurs "don't fall asleep in my class again" to me before resuming his position in front of the classroom. He sets the completed exam face down on his desk. I am not going back to sleep anytime soon. Not sure if I can anyway. Class will be over in about twenty minutes.

With tomorrow being a half day, I might make time to see Kaname. Whether or not he can sense Shizuka coming here is something I wish to know. Unfortunately I have to study tonight for the last exam tomorrow. Then we will hear which class will have to work at the ball from a class representative. Again, I know I will be working as security there along with Yuki. So, being forced to work because of a failing grade or if Headmaster asks us is no difference to me.

Either way, I will be at the ball and most likely hating every moment of it.

I stare out the window on the far left side of the classroom in a daze until the sound of the bell sounds, signalling for everyone to go to their dorms, or the library to get as much as they can before the last two exams tomorrow. I'm pretty sure I will be studying with Yuki tonight. She wouldn't like working at the ball even though she has dialed back her excitement for that and going with Kaname. It stings a little to think about but there isn't anything I can do about it. Especially after I practically allowed it to happen. It's my own fault and I have to live with it.

I pick up my bag and leave the classroom, ignoring the stares of my other classmates. The fact I freaked out in the middle of an exam will be the talk of the school within minutes. It is none of my concern right now.

The nightmare I had during the exam is still bothering me and I touch my neck again to feel for fang marks. Again, they aren't there... She didn't bite me recently. Kaname is the only other vampire who has bitten me. But he is the only one who has bitten me out of respect and care. When I think about it, I can trust him over that woman. I don't want her fangs to pierce my neck ever again. Unlike when Kaname does it, her biting me sends an all too uncomfortable chill down my spine. It leaves my body feeling cold as death and as if something is very wrong. For ttfour years, I thought vampires subconsciously made their victims feel so much dread as soon as their fangs pierced them. At least Kaname didn't feel like that and it's a relief.

After leaving the main building, I start to make my way to Headmaster's place but I feel someone watching me. Before I reach the thick area of trees, I stop walking. I would like to think I am paranoid. I'm the farthest from that. I feel it now more clearly now that I am awake. I'm sure it is here. That familiar presence.

Shizuka.

She knows I am staring at her when she lets out a humorless laugh. My hand is already in my jacket, clutching onto Bloody Rose. I have the safety off and I wish I can pull it out but it's still daylight. It's too much of a risk to kill her. Surely she knows this too. She walks out to where I can see her, avoiding the sunlight. I expected to see her the way I always remembered her.

When she steps into my field of vision, I saw a young, slender vampire girl with long hair going to the middle of her back. It is framing her face like it would a porcelain doll. The girl's eyes seemed innocent but they weren't. I knew the vampire using her body. The moment she opens her mouth, I knew.

"It's been a while, Zero."

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Hello, everyone! I am still alive but unfortunately, my laptop is not working anymore. In other words, I lost all of my shit. Including this chapter, chapter 9 and chapter 10... I also have no Wi-Fi at my house so me updating this fanfiction through my phone will not happen as often as I want. Also, replying to your comments will be more difficult... (As always, I like reading your comments. They are so nice!) I gotta conserve my mobile data as much as possible because it is limited. Even with rewriting this chapter by phone, it needed to be posted.

I should note that the season in this fanfiction is Winter but I based it on the recent Winters in the part of the country I live in. While we do have our cold days, there are also unusually warm ones. In January of this year, we had 70° F weather! So Zero has a relaxing day outside because it's a nice, warm day. He likes days like that. Also, he is very introverted. :)

With Zero and Kaname's relationship is growing on an emotional level since they talked, they might actually get to the point they can really say those three words to each other. I wish to write that when the time comes. But~ I want them to convey their love for one another through other forms of communication. It's important for them. Plus, Zero would want to show his feelings to Kaname (when he's ready) before he says "I love you." ;)

Oh, I know Ruka has some positive character development in the manga regarding Yuki and probably Zero but she kind of portrays herself as a bitch on wheels. (That was what me and my friends thought when we first read VK in our high school days.) I understand it was because she loves Kaname though being jealous is not a good thing. That is how I will portray her as I see fit. She may or may not accept Zero's relationship with Kaname when the time comes. It depends on how things go in this story.

This chapter was fun but the drama is coming. (Other than Shizuka because, you know.) So, watch out for that. As usual, thank you for reading this chapter. I hope it was decent despite my having a crappy month. See you all next time!


	9. Fleeting

Shizuka greeting me as if she is an old friend is jarring. She is acting like she hadn't ruined my life four years ago. My neck still aches from where her fangs pierced me. No matter how many times I have Kaname bite me in the same spot, I still _**feel**_ _her._ I hate it. I hate the feeling of her inside me to the point I wish to rip myself to pieces.

It is taking nearly everything in me to resist shooting her. My anger is rising to a level I may not be able to control. I am so pissed. If she wasn't borrowing another vampire's body, I would shoot her first and ask questions later. She has the audacity to come here where she is not welcomed and for what? I want to know yet, I don't want to know. This woman just needs to leave. With so many humans out and about right now with her here, I worry for their safety. If she decides to feed from them or turn them, I could have a catastrophe on my hands.

I glare at her with apparent loathing and disgust, making it known I wish for her to disappear from my view before I make her with force.

"Such a scary expression," she chuckles. "You should learn to smile or you won't find a girlfriend."

"What are you doing here?" I retort, ignoring what she said to me. "I swear if you try to harm anyone here—"

"I'm not going to hurt these delicious-looking human children. For now." She answers as truthfully as she can manage. "I'm here for you, Zero."

"...What?" I can't help but be wary of her reasoning. And her having no intention to harm others seems like a lie to me. "You already had your revenge on my family, on me. What else could you possibly want?"

"Kaname Kuran," she answers. My expression turns cautious before I could catch myself. Shizuka notices right away. "I can take a guess that you and him have become close as of late. You are quite fond of him."

"He's just an acquaintance. Besides, he wouldn't be interested in you. He is in love with a friend of mine." Lying about Kaname's feelings for me is necessary. And lying about my own feelings for him is for his protection and pointlessly, for my own.

Whatever she wants from Kaname can't be a good thing. If it's anything that might endanger his life, I won't stand around to let that happen. He can protect himself but what if Shizuka knows of one of his weaknesses? Thinking about her harming Kaname makes me a little anxious. I try to not let that show.

"Leave. I don't want you to cause problems at this place. No one else needs to get involved."

Kaname definitely doesn't need to be involved. I don't want him to be involved. This is my battle. It may take years but I will be the one to end it once and for all.

Shizuka makes an indignant sound when I decide to take my leave. She's annoyed with my brushing her off. Good. Now she can probably see I don't intend to deal with her shit right now or ever.

"You say you do not wish to involve anyone. Zero, you have already done that when you become rather intimate with Kaname Kuran." She states as if she has known all along.

When she said that, I stop walking and glance back at her, hiding surprise from my expression. She couldn't have known that... No one knows. Is it because she is the one who changed me into a vampire? No, she shouldn't know that. Not unless she tastes my blood. Vampires like her have unlimited abilities so maybe she can read minds. If that's the case with Shizuka, she would also guess I don't want her filthy hands to touch Kaname. The thought of that fills me with revulsion to the core.

"What my relationship is with Kuran is none of your business, Shizuka. He will not be involved." I remind her, regaining my former composure. "This is between you and me."

"Really," Shizuka lets out a wry chuckle as she minutely inclines her head. "I'll take your word for it…for now. But I know you, Zero. You can't hide your true feelings from everyone."

"You mean I can't hide anything from you, is that it?" I correct her and she just smirks knowingly. She's trying to piss me off and I am so close to falling for it… "I don't have time for this. Leave me alone."

I start to walk off when I hear her murmur in amusement. "Such a defiant boy. The leash I have on you will shorten very soon."

I ignore her, and resume making my way to Headmaster's. Hopefully Yuki had gotten there before me for a change but I doubt it. She tends to talk with Wakaba for several minutes. At least that will give me some time to get everything ready for our study session. Tomorrow is a half day and that means we take our last two exams then. I'm not worried about that since I have bigger problems to deal with now. But that doesn't mean I can slack off on studying. Plus, working at the annual ball alongside handling the security would be tedious.

As usual, the trek to my destination doesn't take long and I don't feel her eyes on me anymore. Not the fact she's randomly here in the first place even comes close to quelling my anger. Knowing she will cause me problems yet again causes me to feel even more furious. I am still in a foul mood when I arrive at Headmaster's private quarters and of course, Yuki isn't here yet. After removing my shoes, I head to the living room and set my bag on the floor a couple feet away from the new kotatsu table. I'm not sure when Yuki will actually be here and the clock is ticking.

I shrug out of my jacket, vest, and remove my necktie, tossing them onto the couch. I set my holster holding my gun on top of them. Right now I have every intention of unwinding before I get around to studying. The idea of a shower sounds enticing whilst taking a ten to twenty minute nap does not. Another minute goes by and the shower idea sounds even better. I gather the bits of my uniform I removed and start to make my way to the bathroom when I hear the doorbell ring. A noncommittal sound escapes my lips before I reluctantly decide to hold off my shower to open the door. Did Yuki lose her key again? I quickly throw that thought out of my head when I sense who is on the other side of that door.

"Kaname," I greet him sharply after opening the door.

He eyes me with a look I could discern as either anxiety or disgruntlement. I want to question it right then but I decide to let him in the house first, closing the door once he crosses the threshold. Once again, I am in the living room with him then set my clothes and gun down on the kotatsu table. He sits down on the couch and sets the parasol he used to shield himself from the sun against the arm of the couch. I can't ignore the fact he looks so at home here which makes me think briefly back to when he visited this house a lot. Before Headmaster started Cross Academy. Kaname meets my eyes as if he's suggesting I should sit and I keep standing. When he lets out an exasperated sigh, I reluctantly decide to acquiesce to his unspoken request and sit a foot away from him. It is silent between for a moment when I decide to break it.

"For you to come here unannounced an hour before sunset says you have something serious to discuss," I note sounding sharper than usual. "I wouldn't be surprised if you sense her too."

"At first I didn't," he admits, making me wonder if he is really slipping on keeping the other vampires in line. "She managed to transfer to this academy using another identity, as you were immediately aware."

"Of course I was. She's the one who made me into what you see now. How could I not sense that woman here?" I snap at him without meaning to. He doesn't deserve it since he was not the one who turned me. My awful mood prevents me from feeling immediate guilt.

"I cannot blame you for being furious. But you should know as another Pureblood vampire, her powers are on equal level with mine. It would take more than just me to reign her in." he says, his tone of voice is brisk.

"If you're asking for my assistance in killing her, I will _gladly_ oblige. Provided I get to deal the final blow." Kaname shakes his head.

"You will endanger your life. So, I veto that request."

"You don't get to veto shit, Kaname. It's my decision to kill her." I spit at him icily. I'm probably being unreasonable but this is my problem.

"And if I say it isn't?"

The sudden demanding question only serves to piss me off further. My hand twitches slightly as if it's tempted to take hold of the Bloody Rose and put a bullet in one of Kaname's legs. Or at least threaten to. I resist doing either and just remain in place, fuming.

"Fuck you, Kaname. You can't make me yield to your command as you do with your followers," I rise to my feet and make my way to the door, turning to face him once I am a couple feet in front of it. "Now go away. I have studying to do."

 _'I'm pissed and you're a distraction.'_ I think to myself, wanting nothing more than for him to leave my sight. At least until I calm down a little. Or a lot. That will take a while since Shizuka is here at this academy now. And I don't want Kaname involved in my fight. There is no need for him to be involved when I know she is after him.

There is a long pause between us, the air became heavy with tension. I refuse to break eye contact with him as soon as our eyes meet and I almost swear there were sparks flying between us. What a silly thought to appear in my head at a time like this. Kaname sighs, reluctantly breaking eye contact with me as he rises to his feet. He breaks the silence between us.

"I can't blame you for wanting her to die. Turning humans into vampires, even as to punish them, is a deplorable thing to do," he sighs, approaching me in a leisurely manner. "However, Shizuka will be taken care of. Your hunting her will only lead to trouble."

"I rather deal with that than her being alive for a second longer." I remark while subconsciously touching my neck.

Kaname seems to notice the action as he closes the distance between us. I am wary of what he might do and I tense up. The look in his eyes was the same as whenever he looks at Yuki... I'm not sure if I want him to look at me like that. It's like he is patronizing me. It only fans my irritation more.

 _'I am pissed at him. I am more pissed at myself for letting my emotions get the better of me. If only Shizuka weren't alive—'_

I feel Kaname's warm tongue on my neck and it tears me away from my current thoughts. He's licking the side where my tattoo is located as his heated breaths caress my neck and I shudder. The prospect of him biting me on that side sends a wave of anxiety and pleasure through my body. I want him to bite there yet I don't. If he decides to, I won't feel her for a while. I would only feel Kaname long after his fangs leave my neck. I want him to bite…bite down as hard as possible so I would feel it forever.

 _'Do it… Kaname. Just bite down. I want to feel you. I want to feel you. I want to feel_ _ **you.**_ _'_ I can't control my wanton thoughts when he is near me, touching me. And I don't want him to stop.

Without vocally admitting what I want, I raise my hands and grip his clothed arms to pull him close. This should be enough to tell him I want this. I need him to pierce the left side my neck with his fangs. A good part of me should be appalled for thinking this. I can't bring myself to care. I want him to take my blood. If it's him that does that… It's okay.

Finally, he sinks his fangs into my neck. A strong jolt of pleasure shoots down my spine, radiating all over my body. The feeling turns into an enticing heat which pools into my stomach. He takes in a few mouthfuls of my blood and I am unable to suppress my satisfied groan. I am simultaneously worried, aroused, and relieved. I feel him and only him buried in my neck. Just like before. But I realize now that feeling only lasts for so long before the feeling of Shizuka finally returns.

I refuse to let myself think of her further as Kaname's hips make contact with mine. He groans against my neck, taking in another mouthful of my blood. I shudder against him when the prominent bulge in his pants rubs against mine. Even while we're clothed it feels good. He feels good. Our clothes need to come off _now._

My hands managed to unbutton his shirt the rest of the way since he already had it unbuttoned half way. Part of my mind thinks he was enticing me. I feel myself losing control when I feel the defined muscles of his abs beneath my fingertips. My touching him descends to his pants and I decide to palm his dick through them. He is as hard as I am. He needs this. I need this. And I don't care we are about to fuck in the foyer right now. Headmaster and Yuki aren't here. Kaname takes his mouth away from my neck and he kisses me, his tongue slips inside and I moan as I taste him and myself. I am so immersed in him I don't even care I am tasting my own blood. His taste, smell, and warmth are all I wish to take inside of me.

A knock on the door brings me back to my senses as if someone had poured cold water on me. I almost ignore the knocking when I hear Yuki's voice on the other side of the translucent door. Kaname's touching also stop when he hears her voice, too and our kiss ends abruptly. We are left aching, wanting.

"Zero? If you're in there, could you let me in? I think I forgot my key," she asks, sounding rather sheepish. Shit. I nearly forgot our final study session is today. And I'm seconds from being fucked against the wall.

I start to say something when Kaname resumes his touching me between my legs this time. When he undoes my pants then takes my dick out and starts stroking it, I glare at him, nearly pleading for him to stop. It is like he is daring me to talk, make a sound with Yuki ten feet away and on the other side of the door. What the hell is he thinking?

"You had your key with you this, hnnng, morning didn't you?" I finally call out to her, biting my lip to suppress a moan when I felt Kaname run his thumb over the head of my cock.

"Yeah, I don't know where it disappeared to," she answered, feeling bad. We would have to get another key made this weekend unless headmaster goes and gets it made himself.

"Ask headmaster to borrow his key, Yuki. I'm still setting things up," I can't help but tremble as I felt slick fingers slide along my ass—when did he get the lube out?—and two of them enter me with little resistance. There was a small sting of pain but it felt good. My hips almost move onto his long fingers when I remember Yuki is on the other side of the door.

"Zero?" Yuki calls out for me again.

"Yuki, just get the key from him… _fuck_ …" I hiss that last bit at Kaname who found my prostate while touching my cock. The glare I shoot at him is half-hearted as my mind is swimming with pleasure and slight mortification.

"Are you okay? Well, I will be back in a few minutes." She tells me then I hear her footsteps grow further away. Finally…

"You're such an asshole, you know." I tell him and he just smirks then kisses me gently on my lips, his fingers continue moving inside me, stretching me out. Of course, I accept his kiss. I hunger for him. "Mmn, fuck. That's enough, Kaname..."

I feel good and stretched after he adds a third finger but I am going to cum if he keeps going. It would be mortifying to explain why there is white stuff, namely my cum, on the floor to Yuki or headmaster if they saw. With a bit of persuasion, I get him to remove his fingers from my ass then we walk to my bedroom. My pants barely hang onto my hips as I walk and I use one hand to hold them up so I don't end up tripping. Kaname follows after me willingly. The desire between us builds and hangs there, permeating the air around us. I am still irate with him, yet I can't bring myself to actually care right now. The desire is overriding every train of thought and right now, I just want him in me.

Once we are in my room, Kaname closes the door behind us and immediately, his lips are on mine. It takes us no time at all to strip out of our clothes. In the next moment we are on the bed and he is in between my legs, rutting against me to be the teasing bastard he is. Thankfully it only lasts a couple of short moments before he finally positions his dick at my stretched and slick entrance then pushes inside tantalizingly slow. My eyes nearly roll into the back of my head at the delightful sensation as I tremble against him. As much as I want him to take his time, we don't have a lot of that. Yuki will be back in a few minutes. It would be a bad thing if she catches or even hears us. Kaname needs to stop dragging this out and fuck me.

I roll my hips up into his, sheathing him inside me in one go, causing us to groan in pleasure. That felt good. He looks down at me questionably then understands my needs. I ignore the burn that lingers and steady myself by wrapping an arm around his shoulder. His hand slips around my waist, pressing us closer together while his other hand is palmed against the mattress to steady himself. He begins moving inside me slowly at first after noticing my body trembling in mild discomfort. It fades as he pulls back then thrusts back inside, hard. I moan and move against him immediately, eager to have him deeper inside. To fill me to the point I can't think anymore. I push back onto him, wanting him, gasps leaving my lips at regular intervals only for them to transition into loud moans when I feel Kaname comes into contact with my sweet spot. A part of my mind is glad no one else is here to listen to me being fucked into the mattress by Kaname. The shout I had let out would surely have been heard by someone if they were near my room at this moment.

"Oh, _fuck!_ " I moan louder as he continues thrusting into that spot and I arch into him. His breathy moans sound in my ears and it only spurs me on more and more. He sounds glorious and only I get to hear and elicit such sounds from him. I feel more confident as I push back against him when he thrusts, earning more delightful moans from him. They are beautiful and the sound of his voice only fans my arousal.

My hands are on him wherever they could touch. His chest, lower stomach, and his back where I leave scratch marks that will heal in no time. Our moans fill the room along with the sound of skin slapping against skin and the bed creaking. I don't want this to end just yet. Kaname feels too good and my eyes roll into the back of my head when he sinks his fangs into my neck at the same time he thrusts against my prostate. In the back of my mind, Yuki is coming back any minute and she could catch us but I am unable to hold back my scream of pure ecstasy. And I feel myself getting closer to my orgasm. Kaname seems to feel it too when I squeeze around his dick. He moans just as he pulls away from my neck and shudders against me. Wedging a hand between us, he pumps my dick in time with his thrusts. I can't deal with this amount of pleasure. Goosebumps come up as I feel myself climbing higher and higher, my mind is wiped of anything but him.

My orgasm hits me hard, something in between a scream and Kaname's name falls from my lips. I spasm and clench around Kaname as I cum against our stomachs and his hand that soon stilled when the last bit of it came out. He spills into me and moans low and hot in my ear, letting me know how much he enjoyed this. Knowing that makes me swell with pride, briefly wondering if anyone could make Kaname like this. No, I rather not think about that. I let myself enjoy this post orgasmic bliss for a little longer before I feel Kaname pulling out and removing himself from my limp arms. He leaves the room after making sure no one was here and returns in a minute with a damp wash cloth, using it to wipe the cum off of his stomach then moves to clean me up when I stop him. He eyes me speculatively.

"I'm fine, Kaname. No need to help me clean myself," I tell him as I gently take the wash cloth from him and begin cleaning my stomach and between my ass. The cum Kaname released inside me is already leaking out then.

•••

Exam time is here and I'm ready for it. Well, as ready for it as I am able to be. As for Yuki, I could tell she was nervous when I saw her at breakfast this morning. I don't think she ate any food and that concerns me… She should be fine when she takes her exams because we studied until midnight and I explained everything about a particular subject in detail. I assured her of this last night. I have to wonder how much of what I said to her had stuck even while we studied and repeatedly quizzed each other. Working at the ball is not something I want to do. Well, I would avoid attending that completely if headmaster hadn't asked me and Yuki to provide the security. Oh well, at least the only thing I have to is watch the vampires so they don't go anywhere alone with a human student. So I am hoping all of my tutoring has helped Yuki. My workload on Saturday would be so much lighter.

In the back of my mind, I think about Shizuka. Is she really here at Cross Academy? Does she want to get close to Kaname? No, of course she does. She wouldn't come back to mess with just me alone. That woman is very unpredictable. She could just make me suffer more by taking away anyone who are important in my life. I would hate if she decided to take away Kaname. That guy has become more tolerable even though the sex was a good contributing factor to our civil conversing. On the other hand, I know Kaname isn't so bad as a person, as shocking as it is for me to admit. I know he doesn't deserve to have Shizuka touch him. She will keep her vile hands to herself and off Kaname or I will put a bullet through her.

Thankfully she hasn't done anything yet, but it worries me. She is planning something big. I have a bad feeling about it. My mind is racing with all sorts of possibilities as I walk into the class, closing off any worries about that woman so I can take the first of the two exams for today.

I will be fine but hopefully Yuki will be too.

•••

Chaos ensues when everyone crowds in front of the school before the doors were unlocked. Only when Yuki and I arrived did everyone calm down. Breakfast is being served and I tell everyone to go there, being as polite as I can possibly manage. Though I am fairly irritable right now. My fellow classmates and the other students wait patiently while watching one of the teachers unlock the doors. They stayed back until the teacher is out the way so they don't get trampled on.

Our grades are already posted up near the entrance of the school's main building on Saturday morning. It is absurdly cloudy, windy and cold out as everyone including Yuki and myself squeezing through the double doors to the main building. After dealing with Shizuka's appearance, which headmaster neglected to warn me about beforehand for some reason, and exams, all I wish to do is sleep in my warm bed until tonight. Our class done well on their exams because I passed with flying colors and Yuki got an exceptionally high score too. My tutoring her has paid off and I am pleased to see what I had told her had stuck. Our class won't have to work at the ball and I assume class rep Kageyama is ecstatic about that. He is even being cordial with Yuki since she didn't bomb all her exams and make our scores drop. I know his desire to harp on Yuki because of our low test scores is because he is a bit of a perfectionist. And also because he wants a chance to dance with Ruka at the ball. Thankfully our class has a great overall test score so, no worries there. At least he might have a chance to be near the one he likes. A part of me still feels a bit irate about Yuki being Kaname's date to the ball, but I know I don't have that right to be with him. Yuki asked him and I let it happen. It's my own fault I am sulking about something so trivial. My mood only sours when Yuki asks me to go shopping with her for a dress to wear. I am tired, frustrated, and I feel like I will snap at any second. I just want to go to headmaster's home and sleep…

"Sorry. I'm pretty tired, Yuki," I tell her truthfully. Then I had an idea. "How about taking Wakaba with you? Just make sure to tell headmaster." I quickly suggest to her.

She gives me a questioning look then smiles. "Alright. I will do that. And you get some rest too since you deserve a break. Thanks for everything, Zero. I'll see you later!"

She ran off to find Wakaba as she waved in my direction and I give her a short wave in return. She is soon gone from my sight and I figure I should head to my dorm. I don't want to go there since it is the weekend and I don't particularly want to go back to headmaster's place either. I stand there for a moment,contemplating where I should go spend my newfound free time before my feet start moving. I am walking towards the gates separating the world of vampires from the world of humans, ignoring the voice in my head that I should be among the vampires. That voice is right. I know it is. But I still deny it no matter how much my body screams for blood. At least Kaname's blood tablets help…

I slip through the gates and make my way to the moon dormitory, my mind is made up with the purpose of going to see Kaname. He is probably awake now. Since the annual ball is tomorrow, I figure we might as well get a good conversation in. I still remember the brief one we had. Other than Yuki, I can't remember when someone has gauged my interest so much as he had. Maybe that is why I am drawn to him. And I see why Yuki is so enamored with him. I don't put him on a pedestal like she does, but he is sort of like a god. Well, in terms of appearance, anyway.

I arrive at my destination and I feel a few pairs of eyes on me. They are not outside since it is still light out here. It is only close to the evening hours. The entrance to the moon dorm opens before I make a move to knock on the door. The person standing there is Ichijo. Part of me is relieved since he doesn't seem to harbor any malice towards me. His weird energetic demeanor causes me to shrink back as he greets me.

"Hey Kiryu. Come to visit Kaname?" He asked, his tone completely friendly.

"Yeah. Is he here?" I ask and he shakes his head.

"He is out on an errand but he will be back soon. Why not wait in his room until he Comes back?"

"Sure."

Ichijo lets me inside and I walk up to Kaname's room then go inside. It is clean save for several stacks of books on the table near the window. And it is elegant, fit for royalty. I expect no less for Night Class vampires to live lavishly. Kaname's room is the best out of everyone else's. I notice everything without him here. It's strange…

I go to sit on his bed, feeling tired from exams and lay down on the soft pillow. A scent hits my nose and I inhale deeply. It's Kaname's smell, a combination of a floral shampoo and a smell that is uniquely him. I can't help myself when I take the pillow and inhale the smell once more. God, he smells so good. The smell and taste of his blood is more potent but I am not thirsty. I rather just have this for now. I crave his scent more than blood. It calms me, quells whatever anxiety I feel. Yet, I feel warm desire tingle beneath my skin also. Sex isn't an option right now.

My eyelids grow heavier as I lay there and allow Kaname's smell envelop me. I can get some sleep. Exams have tired me out. It was utter hell. The only thing I want to do until tomorrow is sleep. My consciousness slips further and further away from me as I allow Kaname's smell to lull me to sleep.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** I had not intended to leave this alone for so long, but I got into new fandoms, I have two other chapter stories I am working on, 2016 was a rough ride, and me being an adult was taking its toll. Please follow this story on my AO3! I update there first. Also, the ball was supposed to happen this chapter. I just couldn't think of how to make the scene work. I hope you all like this chapter! ovo


End file.
